Una Belleza Nublada
by Zeit Himitsu
Summary: Quiero mucho a mi familia, pero siento algo de envidia por Tomoyo y mamá, porque no es  difícil sentir que yo no encajo, soy simplemente...diferente
1. prologo

**Una belleza Nublada**

prologo

Nunca me he sentido muy bonita, ha decir verdad soy una chica bastante corrientucha, sobre todo comparada con mi hermana, Tomoyo es la chica perfecta, todas las mujeres en mi familia son por decirlo así, bastante llamativas, mamá fue modelo y Tomoyo mi querida hermana mayor esta por seguir los mismos pasos, además canta precioso, Toya mi Hermano mayor también es muy atractivo y a pesar de su carácter huraño todos los días le dan un montón de cartas declarándosele junto con regalos o comida, siempre se ve asediado por chicas, aunque creo que a el esto le aburre…solo yo soy diferente, Mamá y Tomoyo son de piel nívea y tan lisa, casi como una porcelana…sus ojos son Azules los de mi Hermana, verde claro los de Mamá, ambas miden cerca del metro ochenta, y tienen el cabello negro como la noche y con rizos en las puntas, sus rasgos son finos y delicados manos y piernas largas , las dos poseen unas belleza Seráfica y su esbeltez no tiene igual, Toya es Moreno de piel dorada como Papa y sus ojos son una mezcla de gris y miel, ambos miden cerca del metro ochenta y cinco, su cabello castaño oscuro es del mismo tono y ambos tienen un porte y miradas increíbles…y bueno luego estoy yo…mido un metro cincuenta y ocho mi piel es de un tono damasco…ni blanca ni morena sino que intermedio y corriente, mi cabello liso y castaño claro tirando a un rubio desabrido en las puntas, mis rasgos no son tan delicados, por ejemplo mis labios no son delgados y finos de un lindo rosa pálido como Tomoyo o mamá ni tampoco soy esbelta o de largos y finos dedos, soy mas bien rellenita…en fin no me molesta o al menos no lo hacía hasta hace un tiempo…mamá siempre dice que yo soy la mas bonita de la familia, porque soy tan única y mi belleza es diferente, dice que aunque habrá muchos que me sigan por mi rostro o mi cuerpo, muchos mas me seguirán por lo que refleja mi corazón…se que suena bastante lindo, pero ella lo dice solo para que yo no me sienta mal y ha decir verdad ahora ultimo me siento bastante...opacada…Las revistas muestran a mamá en las portadas sonriendo con Tomoyo, dicen que las dos son preciosidades…no solo eso, en el instituto es lo mismo mas de una vez he escuchado que no se explican como alguien como yo puede ser hija de nadeshiko o hermana de Tomoyo…yo creí que era capaz de aguantar…pero me cuesta…ni siquiera me puede gustar un chico…se que si se me acercan es solo para saber de Tomoyo, no es su culpa, ni de mamá lo entiendo…pero a veces duele…duele mucho…

-Sakura Baja a comer- me llama papá, Touya tambien esta en casa lo cual es bastante inusual, pero mamá y Tomoyo están ocupadas en otra parte haciendo algunas sesiones de fotos, mientras todo el mundo, las halaga y trata maravillosamente, seco un par de lágrimas pensando en lo que pasó, me lavo bien la cara y bajo.

-¡Oye monstruo!- me dice Touya – no vayas a acabar todo de un viaje, te puede dar indigestión y después en ninguna parte van a querer atender a un monstruo goloso como tu, por miedo a que te los comas- era una broma, pero me hizo sentir francamente horrible, Touya toda la vida me había dicho monstruo, pero ahora se sentía diferente, la sonrisa se aflojo y cayó de mi rostro, intente tragarme las lágrimas, pero me sentía débil así que sin tocar nada del plato me levante y fui a encerrarme en el baño…di el agua para poder llorar con un poco mas de libertad…quisiera desaparecer un momento…y volver a ser libre.

Notas de Nott: primero aclarar

Serafica: de serafin, ángeles que reflejan en su rostro la belleza de su alma.

Ahora si...ojala esta historia les guste, espero rewiew y no los entretengo mas, envien rewiews para saber si vale la pena seguir publicando o no...

Ahora si hasta la proxima.

pd: respuesta rewiews en el profile.


	2. Chapter 2: La Fiesta

Capitulo1: La Fiesta

**(Sakura)**

Después del incidente del baño, del que papá no se dio cuenta y Toya tal vez si, pero se hizo el tonto, me senté a la mesa y probé solo las ensaladas…le dije a papá que no me sentía muy bien así que quería comer algo liviano, todo transcurrió en aparente normalidad, me fui a mi pieza y me puse a pensar en que tal vez me estaba dejando llevar por la sensibilidad, por un lado era bueno que mamá y Tomoyo estuvieran fuera, porque no tenia deseos de verlas eso solo hubiese puesto mas a flor de piel mis ya muy susceptibles sentimientos…sobre todo Tomoyo, porque me recordaría lo que paso en el colegio, lo tortuoso que habían sido estos días.

**--Flash- Back--**

Estaba sentada descansando en un árbol con los ojos cerrados, cuando alguien le tapó los ojos.

-adivina… ¿quien soy?- pregunto una voz juvenil y fresca llena de un toque juguetón.

-Suichi…eres tú-respondió ella con una sonrisa disfrutando del suave roce de esas manos que le cubrían los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

- si…soy yo niña bonita, ahora tu premio- lentamente sello sus labios con un beso suave, ella cerro los ojos disfrutando de aquel fugaz y feliz momento.

**--Fin del Flash-back**_ --_

De esos felices recuerdos quedaban solo fragmentos…historias que guardaban sonrisas y caricias…pero que se desvanecían y se mezclaban confusas en la niebla…solo recuerdos atrapados en mi memoria…tan tangibles como lo es tocar una estrella, eran recuerdos hermosos, pero igual de lejanos y solitarios que los pequeños astros luminosos del cielo…así son los recuerdos felices que conservo…Frágiles y empañados por el sufrimiento.

**--Flash-back--**

La maestra de educación física las había dejado irse antes a ella y sus compañeras, iba a aprovechar esos pocos minutos libres para hablar con Tomoyo, que de seguro estaba en la sala de música, tenía que ser rápido porque había quedado de almorzar con Suichi bajo el Cerezo que tantas veces había sido testigo de su amor, así que corrió, pero cuando estaba por llegar al salón donde esperaba encontrar a su hermana, pero unos voces la detuvieron.

-¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Reclamaba aquella voz tan conocida para ella…

-no hay nada que…-estaba diciendo Tomoyo y cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡Yo te amo!- grito el chico y ella sintió que todo era irreal a partir de ese momento.

-Suichi…eres el novio de mi hermana…de ¡mi Hermana! – se exalto Tomoyo también.

-Yo…yo no pretendía dañar a Sakura, pero estar a su lado significaba estar más cerca de ti…de ti que eres tan perfecta, tan delicada y hermosa…Sakura no, yo la quería, pero a ti…siempre he soñado contigo y después de estar con Sakura, tú eras tan dulce conmigo…solo por eso seguí con ella…tu lo sabes- Termino de decir el chico, mientras ella que escuchaba toda la conversación sentía que no era posible…ese no era Suichi, el que siempre le decía te quiero y le regalaba la sonrisa más hermosa que pudiera existir…no ese chico…era otro.

-Suichi solo fui amable contigo…yo no te correspondo y por cierto no quiero que le digas nada a Sakura…ella te quiere mucho…y tu le harías mucho daño…no le cuentes nada de esto y seguiremos siendo amigos…si es de otro modo…olvídate de las dos- Ahora si no lo creía, su hermana le pedía al chico que era su novio ¡SUYO! Que continuara, que siguiera con ella por lastima, no quiso escuchar mas y simplemente salió corriendo, mientras su cuerpo temblaba, temblaba miedo, frio, decepción…pero sobre todo tristeza.

**--Fin del flash-back--**

Lágrimas…otra vez estoy llorando, me siento tan ridícula, Suichi me engaño, nunca me quiso, y no solo es eso, no solo es el amargo golpe de sentir que entregué parte de mi corazón para que lo machacaran, es también sentir la compasión de mi hermana…como pidió a Suichi que fuera dulce y que no le mencionara que no me amaba a mi, sino a ella …la hermosa Tomoyo…siento envidia y tristeza…¿soy acaso un ser tan patético como para que los chicos me busquen solo para acercarse a mi hermana y luego sientan lástima? Ni siquiera un poquito de cariño, no ceso de preguntarme ¿que hay de malo en mí? Y al lado de Tomoyo y mamá, incluso de Toya y papá…la respuesta salta a la vista… soy el patito feo de la familia y me tengo que acostumbrar. Sobre todo en el colegio y ante los ojos del mundo…Sakura Kinomoto no es nadie…la hija de los Amamiya Kinomoto es una sola…Tomoyo, cuya luz alcanza a todos y yo quedo en un rincón olvidada. Siempre quise creer que alguien seria capaz de amarme…de enamorarse de mi, mamá siempre dice que yo tenia algo que me hacia única y hermosa, pero no es cierto…nunca lo ha sido…es difícil tener que competir con mi hermana y con mamá porque las quiero, pero nunca me podido sentir como ellas…que solo con aparecer en algún lugar, son recibidas llenas de sonrisas y calurosas bienvenidas yo soy la sombra…ese es mi lugar y a partir de ahora que entiendo como son las cosas me alejaré de todos…sobre todo de Nadeshiko y Tomoyo porque se que ellas me quieren de verdad, no tienen culpa de ser tan bonitas y maravillosas, no es pecado, pero me duele estar a su lado, me duele que sientan por mi lástima, que me miren con sus bellos ojos y hablen con voz dulce, intentando ocultar lo que no que soy con sus sonrisas misericordiosas…todo envuelto en lo que llaman amor…ahora lo se, a pesar de ser diferente, tengo que vivir y seguir adelante y quiero hacerlo con los pies en la tierra, consciente de que todos estos años me he esforzado el doble que Tomoyo por agradar en la escuela, por intentar apenas rozar sus logros y popularidad…todo eso acabo para mi…ya basta de ser la chica simpática…de intentar que un chico se fije en mi o en ponerme ropa con la que creo verme mejor…basta de tener amigos que en realidad aprecian a Tomoyo y no a mi…basta de fingir que todo en mi vida es feliz… todo termino…estoy cansada…y tan triste…

**(****Toya)**

Me pregunto que está pasando, al de terminar de levantar la mesa subí para hablar con mi hermana, algo raro le pasa, la puerta de su habitación esta cerrada y cuando voy a golpear me detienen los suaves y ahogados sollozos, intenta ahogar las lágrimas…y me pregunto que diablos será lo que hace que el monstruo este tan triste, cuando ella es la que da luz y alegría a esta familia…siempre...su pena es tanta, que me siento impotente porque se que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarla, cuando llegue mamá hablaré con ella porque yo no soy capaz de arreglar los problemas de Saku, siempre estaba alegre nunca la vi llorar con un dolor realmente grande o algo importante, su sonrisa siempre ha sido tan radiante que parecía inquebrantable…Ahora escuchándola llorar puedo preguntarme cuantos momentos mas como este se ha callado y guardado provocando una cicatriz en su corazón y pensar que tan buen hermano he sido.

_**(**_**Sakura)**

Acaba de sonar el timbre y se escucha la voz de Tomoyo y Nadeshiko.

-¡Estamos en casa!- dicen al unísono y parecen contentas agradezco tener una pieza sola y corro al baño, porque se que eso no es suficiente para detenerlas, me lavo la cara e intento ocultar el rojo de mi piel luego voy y me pongo una polera cómoda manga larga y me meto a la cama tapándome hasta que no se ve ni un pelo, escucho como alguien sube rápido las escaleras.

-¿Y Saku?- escucho preguntar a Tomoyo y solo deseo que se vaya…

-Esta dormida- dice con seriedad la voz de Touya y casi siento deseos de abrazarlo, cierro los ojos y me encojo en la cama, entonces escucho que Tomoyo dice decididamente.

-Bueno si Saku duerme…hay que despertarla- los golpes no tardan en llegar a mi puerta, incesantes, con un suspiro resignado y mas calmada me levanto.

-ya voy- digo perezosamente y arrastrando las palabras, me miro en el espejo, mi rostro esta mucho mejor, además los mechones de pelo me ayudan a ocultar el rastro del dolor.

-Hola…- saludo sin ganas a mi hermana al abrir la puerta, luego me doy vuelta y me meto al baño otra vez- voy a darme una ducha para despertar- le explico a Tommy, ya encerrada en el cuarto del baño me siento algo mas tranquila…doy el agua y la dejo correr, correr mientras me siento…insignificante…y mis ganas de desaparecer aumentan…me meto al fin bajo la regadera, las gotas de agua tibia golpean mi piel, pero no las siento…tomo un espejo y veo mi rostro…_soy tan tonta…tan poquita cosa…no soy nadie…_me digo y sin pensarlo, le pego un puñetazo al espejo que se quiebra y veo como ahora con el agua se ve algo rosada…me sangra la mano…pero sigo sin sentir el dolor y la tibieza del agua no me alcanza…dejo los restos del espejo en el basurero y me limpio la mano, me hecho shampoo y cuando termino de ducharme, me aplico un desinfectante en la mano y me pongo unas vendas…me pongo una bata de tela absorbente, suave y gruesa como un par de grandes toallas, oculto la mano y al papelero le tiro un buen poco de papel higiénico sin usar para que no vean el espejo roto, ni el algodón con sangre por lo de la mano…salgo aun desanimada, pero ahora si mas despierta y pienso en lo tonta que fui por haber golpeado ese espejo impulsivamente…_no te gusto lo que veías…no quieres ver tus defectos…tienes miedo de la imagen que el espejo reflejaba_…me dice una voz en la cabeza…genial me digo ahora me estoy volviendo loca.

**(Tomoyo)**

Estaba asustada…algo me decía que las cosas no iban bien…nada bien…y de pronto Saku salio del baño…

-Escuche un ruido raro- le digo.

-se me cayo el espejo de mano…se quebró- parece estar sumamente desanimada, sonríe y me habla.

-Tommy estoy cansada, y me duele un poco el estomago… ¿podrías dejarme descasar?- bueno eso podría explicar su rostro apagado y la mirada vacía…pero mi instinto me dice que hay más.

-Vamos a ir a la casa del abuelo…tienes que arreglarte…te voy a dejar sola…no demores mucho…voy a buscar algo para tu estomago- la miro fijamente, pero ella parece querer esquivar mis ojos de forma deliberada- si necesitas algo mas avísame- me retiro y cuando salgo oigo como Saku pone llave a la puerta _nada bien, definitivamente aquí hay algo que no anda nada bien…_

_(_**Sakura)**

Bien no tengo ánimos de salir…pero creo que ver al abuelo me hará bien…hablare con el…quiero que me entienda y me aconseje…tomo una falda larga que llega hasta mis tobillos…al abuelo le gusta que nos veamos femeninas…aunque a mi eso no se me de…es azul marina, ajustada en la cintura y con unos botones pequeñitos a un costado y lisa, tomo una blusa blanca bastante linda con cuello de vuelitos y todo…me miro en el espejo y sonrió…parezco una religiosa…o algo así, mi mano esta vendada así que aprovecho y me pongo unos guantes blancos de encaje que tengo…para que pase mas desapercibido, me tomo el cabello con un broche antiguo que perteneció a mi abuelita…, me hago una media cola y luego me echo algo de maquillaje muy suave para darle color a mi rostro, respiro hondo y salgo de mi habitación.

Vamos todos camino a la casa del abuelo…yo miro por la ventana y me pregunto ¿será muy difícil ser feliz? ¿Por qué parece la vida tan complicada a medida que creces?

-Oye Saku…este viernes va a ver una fiesta…en casa de Ryuna ¿Por qué no vienes? Obviamente Suichi viene contigo…-dice la voz arrancándome de mis pensamientos para arrastrarme nuevamente a la rabia…_Porque no te largas tu con él, maldita hipócrita y dejas de sonreírme falsamente…_bien aunque quisiera no podría decir algo así…_es tu hermana…_sí, es Tommy, mi hermana, la que creció conmigo y en la que mas confiaba dentro de toda la familia…lo hubiese hecho todo por ella…_tal vez por eso duele tanto…_

_-_Lo siento…no creo que vaya…tengo que estudiar para un examen- Tomoyo sonríe…

-Tu nunca estudias…- genial tiene que recordarme que hasta en eso es mejor que yo, no es que mis notas sean miserables o impresentables…de hecho son bastante buenas, pero Tomoyo es…perfecta…tanto que parece increíble que exista alguien así.

-Por lo mismo tengo que esforzarme un poco mas…para ser mejor- le digo eso y vuelvo a mirar por la ventana…intentando nuevamente perderme en el paisaje.

Por fin llegamos a la casa del abuelo…esta a las afueras de la ciudad y es increíble…es como viajar al campo…hasta el olor del aire siento que cambia…tal vez sea la sensación…me muero de ganas por ir a las caballerizas, tomar a Suni la hermosa Yegua que hace tanto me regalaron y cabalgar en ella hasta sentirme exhausta…eso siempre me hace sentir mejor…me despeja la mente y me ayuda a sentirme realmente libre, bueno pero para eso debo esperar por lo menos hasta mañana…es algo tarde…seguro tendremos una gran cena familiar y después habrán charlas y juegos…

-Bienvenidos- nos dice Sachiko la ama de llaves- siempre es un placer recibirlos- mamá la abraza cariñosamente, papá estrecha su mano, y lo mismo Tomoyo, Toya le sonríe y le toma las manos, yo le doy un abrazo fuerte y apretado.

-Se siente bien estar aquí- le digo en el oído- te he extrañado Sachi…hace mucho no veníamos- ella me sonríe mientras su rostro amable se surca de arrugas y me mira con sus ojos dulces…

-mi pequeña Saku…no te preocupes- me murmura- pase lo que pase todo estará bien…- La miro sorprendida mientras se aleja, como se nota que me conoce…se dio cuenta de que algo me ocurría con solo verme…no se si alegrarme o asustarme…por lo menos ella me ha querido siempre igual, con ese pensamiento sonrió en el momento justo en que el abuelo hace su aparición desde el salón principal de la casa…que dicho sea de paso es una mansión…y gigantesca.

-¡Me alegra que hallan podido venir!- Dice el abuelo, que bueno, en realidad es mi bisabuelo…supongo que no le gusta que lo hagan sentir tan viejo por lo que todos lo tratamos como si fuera nuestro abuelito.

-Por supuesto que vendríamos…si este momento es memorable… ¿el resto de los invitados, ya están aquí?- dice mamá y yo me pregunto de quien estará hablando.

-Bueno…los representantes están aquí…por supuesto- responde misterioso el abuelo- aunque faltan personas…no te preocupes…todo estará listo y hoy celebraremos este gran negocio- y yo que pretendía estar tranquila, puedo decirle adiós a todos mis planes…si es cena de negocios es mas que seguro que de cena familiar nada…ni charla amena ni mucho menos…será una aburrida y estúpida fiesta llena de formalidades.

Mas tarde ya acomodados en la casa estoy en mi habitación con los ojos cerrados y escuchando la música…no me importa lo que esta vez puedan decir mamá o el abuelo o incluso Sachi…no me van a convencer de bajar a la tonta fiesta…voy a ir a la cocina a traer algo para comer…leeré algún libro acurrucada en la cama y finalmente me dormiré, intentando no llorar al pensar en Tomoyo y Suichi.

**(Tomoyo)**

Todos saben que Sakura no es el alma de la fiesta…de ninguna…mas bien parece detestarlas…sobre todos las formales, así que me escogieron a mi, para convencerla de arreglarse y bajar esta noche…

-Saku abre, soy yo- le digo mientras golpeo la puerta, pero no hay respuesta alguna lo mas seguro es que se este reventando los tímpanos con su reproductor de música, toco mas fuerte, pero nada de nada…así que recurro a Sachi, le pido las llaves del cuarto de mi hermana mientras le explico la situación, me las da y cuando logro entrar a la habitación me encuentro con Sakura con pijama y con el aparato de música encendido y a todo volumen, parece estar durmiendo, aunque verifico bien que sea cierto…aunque bueno…Saku no es buena mintiendo así que supongo que de haber estado fingiendo la hubiese descubierto, después de todo me quede quince minutos observándola…al final me rendí y les explique a todos lo que pasaba…decidieron dejarlo pasar, seguramente Saku estaba muy cansada, además me había dicho que le dolía un poco el estomago y no quiso tomar nada en casa antes de que llegáramos donde el abuelo, así que dormir un poco le hará bien.

**(Sakura)**

Bien todo había salido perfecto…estoy segura de que Tommy en realidad pensó que yo dormía…no me costo tanto fingir, tal vez porque al cerrar los ojos y simular que estaba en el mundo de los sueños me permití relajarme y no pensar en nada…y tal vez si dormí un poquito…es tarde y debe faltar poco para la fiesta…pero no me importa, me pongo un suéter de algodón, unos pantalones y botas, todo en negro, porque así es mas fácil esconderse, mi habitación esta en el segundo piso pero no es problemas mas de una vez me he escapado por el balcón…es una suerte que casi todas las habitaciones tengan un pequeño balcón…tengo una escalera hecha de sogas debajo de mi cama…la tengo que amarrar con firmeza y ya…no hay nadie a la vista así que la oportunidad es perfecta…bajo con cuidado y de pronto siento como si me estuvieran observando…_imposible…_me pongo algo nerviosa así que ya una vez con los pies en la tierra salgo corriendo a las caballerizas, parece no haber nadie…sigilosamente voy hasta donde esta Suni, le acaricio el hocico blanco con delicadeza, es un animal hermoso, pero no podré montarla…es blanca entera… si la ve alguien de mi familia se darán cuenta enseguida de que soy quien anda cabalgando, así que al final saque a Diablo el caballo negro de mi hermano…es un poco difícil de dominar…pero le encanta correr y saltar como si aun fuera un animal salvaje…y creo que es justo lo que yo necesito en este momento, le pongo la montura y me aseguro de que este firme…me subo y tomo con fuerza las riendas, me duele un poco la mano…a medida que avanzamos siento el viento…tan refrescante…siento como mis lágrimas caen mientras intento dejar la pena…tengo rabia, una rabia tan grande…el caballo acelera el paso…casi como si se sintiera hirviendo por dentro como yo, no me importa…aunque se que si Toya se llega a enterar de que tome su caballo me mata…nada me importa…solo sentir el frío golpear mi rostro…solo sentirme libre…solo escapar de mi mundo aunque sea un momento…solo dejar todo atrás.

**(****Tomoyo)**

Subí a la habitación de Sakura a ver si estaba bien…la fiesta había comenzado hace poco y todavía podía convencerla de bajar…pero ¡Sorpresa! Mi hermanita no estaba ni durmiendo, ni en el baño…la vieja escalera hecha de sogas estaba atada al balcón… ¡Se había escapado!...para se las va a ver conmigo.

Fui a las caballerizas tome un silbato con el que solían llamarnos para indicarnos que en poco tiempo iban a servir la cena o alguna comida y que debíamos terminar nuestro paseo…mire por los terrenos del abuelo…a lo lejos se adivinaba una silueta, estoy segura de que esa es Sakura, hice sonar el silbato…rompiendo todo el silencio y luego me senté a esperar.

-Hola…-me dice mi hermanita como si nada cuando por fin aparece.

-¿Qué pretendes saku?- le pregunto un poco molesta por su actitud tan relajada.

-Yo nada...solo Salí dar unas vueltitas- me responde.

-Pues ahora mismo vas a cambiarte y bajas a la fiesta si no quieres se enteren de lo que estuviste haciendo- le dije amenazándola.

-Como quieras Tommy aunque no sé ni para que voy a la tonta celebración que tienen ahí adentro…con tú presencia siempre ha sido más que suficiente para que todos sean felices- me dijo eso y se marcho dejándome consternada, algo le ocurría a mi hermanita y no parecía ser nada bueno.

**(Sakura)**

El paseo me había hecho tan bien…y Tomoyo lo había arruinado…subí por las escaleras de cuerda hasta mi habitación, sentí la mirada de alguien, pero hice caso omiso de ello, me senté en la cama y después de tranquilizarme busque un vestido que me pareciera decente para ponerme y bajar, elegí uno negro y liso, era largo, me puse unas sandalias de tacón bajo y me deje el cabello suelto, sólo lo cepille un poco para que se viera ordenado, me puse un echarpe sobre los hombros y baje…el abuelo me recibió con una sonrisa y me hizo saludar a un montón de gente, hombres elegantes y otros no tanto, después de cumplir con las funciones de rigor fui a esconderme por ahí…siempre me habían desagradado los eventos sociales…eran aburridos, formales…totalmente detestables.

**(Shaoran)**

Nunca en la vida me había ocurrido algo así…mi madre como generalmente ocurría me había enviado a cumplir con un compromiso…negocios…estaba algo aburrido de la fiesta y había salido a dar una vuelta para tomar aire cuando de repente vi una figura extraña, una sombra que bajaba por un balcón, curioso la sigo con la mirada, se fue a las caballerizas, no pude acercarme mucho porque parecía que la extraña sombra se había percatado de que alguien la vigilaba, vi que era una chica aunque no pude observar bien sus rasgos, salió montada en un caballo negro…su cabello largo se movía al son del viento, rápidamente comenzó a acelerar y divise su figura a lo lejos recortada contra la luna, parecía una hermosa ninfa salvaje, aunque seguía sin saber bien quien era…no parecía ser alguna de las educadas jovencitas que yo había visto en la fiesta. Era una imagen preciosa…esa extraña hija de la noche encendió todos mis sentidos, quise tomar un caballo y cabalgar a su lado y bueno hacer otras cosas más... Un ruido llamó mi atención…era Tomoyo…me escondí para que ella no me viera y me quede esperando para saber que hacia ahí afuera. Estaba en las caballerizas y tomo un silbato y lo hizo sonar, ella era una chica bonita y agradable, pero mi mente seguía imaginando unas cuantas fantasías con la chica misteriosa. Al rato sentí a un caballo acercarse y voces. Era mi ninfa, aunque no podía verla, desde donde estaba solo veía el lomo del caballo negro y su cabeza que me ocultaban la identidad de la chica misteriosa…la había visto solo unos momentos pero deseaba desesperadamente saber quien era...al rato deje de escuchar las voces y en cambio escuche pasos alejándose...iba a seguir a la chica misteriosa, pude observar cuando subía las escaleras de cuerdas por las que había bajado y estaba concentrando en eso cuando Tomoyo apareció y me vio...me hice el tonto, dije que había salido a tomar algo de aire.

-Bueno podemos volver juntos a la fiesta entonces- tuve que forzar una sonrisa.

-Claro, vamos- y así todos mis planes de saber quien era la ninfa a la que había visto esa noche se vieron frustrados.

**(Tomoyo)**

Espero que Xiao no haya visto a Saku, porque cuando lo encontré afuera parecía algo extraño, regresamos a la fiesta y tuve que separarme de su lado porque había mucha más gente a la que atender, mucha gente quería saludarme, lo vi alejarse a tomar una copa y después no supe más.

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba aburrido de la fiesta, quería saber más acerca de la chica misteriosa, así como ya había perdido todas las ganas de estar saludando o hablando con alguien me refugié en un rincón atrás de unas cortinas, pero alguien había llegado antes que yo, la chica que estaba ahí miraba por la ventana y no hacia nada más, cuando me vio aparecer, volteo hacia mi unos segundos y ni siquiera me saludo, como si yo no existiera, luego siguió viendo por la ventana...bien...a mi nunca nadie me había ignorado de ese modo.

-Hola señorita...- dije para que ella me dijera su nombre.

-Kinomoto...-fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿De Casualidad es hermana de la señorita Tomoyo?- le pregunte.

-Si esa soy yo...La hermana de Tomoyo...-dijo de forma algo irónica- nada más que la hermana de Tomoyo.

-Bueno es un placer Señorita Kinomoto, yo soy Xiaolang Li- ella me miro como hastiada, nunca pensé que una persona se aburriera de mi cuando apenas nos presentábamos.

-Odio las formalidades, así que dígame Kinomoto o si quiere "La hermana de Tomoyo"- casi sentí deseos de sonreír, pero algo en la forma que menciono esas palabras, me indicaban que no era nada gracioso.

-Bueno Señor Li o Joven...como prefiera...estoy algo cansada...así que si me disculpa me retiro a dormir- se levanto y se fue de mi lado y yo me quede ahí sintiéndome como un tonto...al parecer estaba destinado a que esta noche me pasaran cosas extrañas.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**Nottas de nott**: hola pido mis disculpas por haber modificado el capitulo, pero ha decir verdad lo prefiero así, la idea de la historia sigue siendo la misma así que por eso no se preocupen, pienso subir el cap siguiente pronto, en compensación por el cambio. Ya saben gracias por Leer y muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Cuídense y...

Hasta la próxima

Bueno lo menos que puedo hacer por las personas que dejaron reviews en los cap que borre es mencionarlos, a todos ustedes, gracias por su apoyo, palabras y por dedicar parte de su tiempo a leer este fic y a escribirme lo que piensan, ustedes me hacen seguir con esta historia que es para todos ustedes:

**Anna.gu**

**Luna Box**

**Nachie**

**Prices of light**

**Gabyhyatt**

**Laurita Kinomoto**

**VeRiTo**

**NOKUSA-SAN**

**S&S**

**rubi**

**Esmeraldy**

**yukime**

**sakurita li 007**

**Darkz-chan**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren**

Bueno gracias por todos sus reviews, mis queridos lectores, les deseo lo mejor y reciban todo mi cariño como fanautora, un abrazote para todos.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontación

**Una belleza Borrosa**

Chapter 2: Confrontaciones...

**(Sakura)**

Para mi la fiesta de ayer fue igual que todas las demás, aburrida y por supuesto casi nadie noto mi presencia. He estado casi toda la noche pensando, pensando que hacer con mi vida, con la escuela, con Tomoyo y la envidia que siento por ella y por mamá. Y después de tanto hacer crujir mi cerebro encontré la solución perfecta y así pensaba hacérselo saber a todos. Luego de darme un buen baño, me puse una falda larga ahora en color café escuro y una blusa blanca, me arregle bien e intente parecer lo mas delicada posible, necesitaba hablar con mi abuelito y por eso me esmere, iba a necesitar todo su apoyo para llevar a cabo mi plan. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras me encontré con Sachi y le pregunte por el abuelo.

-Esta en el estudio hablando con el joven Li, niña, pero ya no demoran, ve a tomar desayuno que luego yo le comunico al señor Masaki que quieres hablar con él y mando a alguna muchacha a avisarte- Mi viejita siempre tan amorosa, le di las gracias y un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-No te emociones tanto niña...-me estaba diciendo ella cuando la puerta del estudio del abuelo se abrió y salio ese chico de ayer, Xia-no-se-que, en fin ese tal Li. Me miro y yo hice caso omiso.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto- Yo rodé los ojos y luego fingiendo mi mejor sonrisa y mi voz mas dulce respondí.

-Buenos días joven Li- en eso apareció mi abuelito.

-Veo que ya conoces a Sakura...ella es mi pequeña niña- yo le sonreí al abuelo y me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le susurre.

-Por supuesto pequeña- luego miro al tal Li- Nos vemos mas tarde muchacho, ojala sigas disfrutando tu estancia en esta casa- yo me encaminé al estudio.

- Mi Querida señora Sachiko, por favor que nadie nos interrumpa- luego de eso el abuelo fue tras de mi y cerro la puerta del estudio para que pudiéramos tener nuestra conversación, ya ni siquiera sabía como empezar.

**(Shaoran)**

Estaba hablando con el señor de la casa, de negocios y de si estaba disfrutando de su hogar, me trato de lo mejor, no tan formalmente como me había pasado en otras casas, así que me agrado. Estaba de buen humor, por eso cuando Salí del estudio del señor Amamiya no esperaba encontrarme con la poco sociable "Señorita Kinomoto" ahora ya por fin se su nombre...Sakura...es algo bastante bonito, me gusta como suena, es un poco extraño, pero percibo en esa chica cierta aversión hacia mí y no se ni porque o como explicarlo, ¡Apenas y me habla!...Y cuando lo hace parece que masticara las palabras y con molestia y por obligación, las escupiera...No tengo la menor idea de que hice para ganarme su indiferencia, en fin aun así me parece muy interesante y que sea tan poco comunicativa (al menos conmigo) no hace más que llenarme de curiosidad y deseos de saber que pasa con ella. Ahora tengo dos retos descubrir quien es mi ninfa y averiguar mas sobre Sakura Kinomoto, la hermana de Tomoyo.

**(Sakura)**

Bien, bien no estaba resultando nada fácil, empecé explicándole a mi abuelito como me sentía con respecto a Tomoyo.

-Yo quiero mucho a mi hermana, realmente la adoro, pero a su lado me siento poca cosa...casi como si no existiera- me miro largamente.

-Pero como puedes decir eso, con lo mucho que todos te queremos- ya decía yo que no ponía las cosas nada fáciles.

-No me estas entendiendo abuelito- me dieron ganas de llorar de frustración, entonces para que el sintiera, se diera cuenta de lo que me pasaba, le conté lo de Suichi, de mis celos, de mi rabia.

-¡Quiero irme lejos!- exclame en voz alta- Lo necesito...y quisiera que tu me apoyaras, con mamá, yo voy a intentar convencer a papá...quiero estudiar en otro lugar, quiero empezar de nuevo y forjarme una vida nueva, una vida que me pertenezca solo a mí...- el me escucho en silencio y luego se levanto de su silla para acercarse a mi y abrazarme.

-Veo lo mucho que sufres, y no se si lo que piensas hacer es lo correcto, pero tienes mi apoyo...y también todo mi cariño- no puedo explicar lo agradecida que me siento, casi soy Feliz, Sí el abuelo habla con mamá, ella puede convencer a papá...A mi solo me tocaría hablar con Toya y Tomoyo, lo que menos quería era tener que darle explicaciones a mi hermana.

**(Shaoran)**

Tomé desayuno acompañado por es señor Fujitaka Kinomoto, padre de Tomoyo y Sakura, así que aproveche la oportunidad para saber mas acerca de ellos, de su familia, de la arisca señorita Kinomoto. La princesita de hielo.

-Por cierto, nunca antes había visto a la Señorita Sakura, pero a la señorita Tomoyo me la he encontrado en mas de una ocasión en eventos sociales o fiestas- le comente como si nada, el me miro con sus ojos amables y una sonrisa.

-No necesitas ser tan formal para hablar de mis hijas- me dijo serenamente el hombre.

-Ha decir verdad Sakura odia las fiestas formales, ella es la menor de la familia y ama esta casa, pero por ejemplo ayer estuvo solo unos momentos compartiendo con los demás y luego se retiro a dormir...Tomoyo y Sakura son muy diferentes, pero las dos son chicas buenas- le dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo y siguió hablando.

-Sakura suele ser muy sociable y alegre, pero estos últimos días ha estado algo extraña- después de esas palabras el hombre de gafas se quedo pensativo y yo medite con respecto a que la menor de los Kinomoto fuera sociable y alegre, pues me había parecido todo lo contrario_...entonces el problema es conmigo _resonó una voz en mi cabeza.

Cuando el señor Kinomoto volvió a hablar fue solo para cambiar de tema.

-Esta tarde están planeando una cabalgata, creo que Tomoyo quiere hacer una competencia- yo si bien hubiese preferido que siguiera hablando de Sakura, tuve que tragarme la curiosidad que sentía y hacerme el interesado con respecto al tema que el Señor Kinomoto había impuesto.

-Me encantaría participar- dije para ser cortés y así hablando de cosas triviales el desayuno acabo, subí a las habitaciones para despertar a mi prima Meiling, a la que habían enviado conmigo, de seguro que todavía esta durmiendo, la pobre no tiene remedio, le toque la puerta hasta que me abrió.

-Ah Xiao ¿que quieres?- me pregunto algo molesta.

-Ya es hora de levantarse- me miro feo y después suspiro.

-Esta bien, esta bien, es solo que ayer me quede despierta hasta muy tarde...y baile tanto- yo me di vuelta y salí de la habitación mientras Mei seguía quejándose a medida que bostezaba.

Me fui a mi habitación a leer un libro, ya que de momento no había nada que tuviera hacer, o ese pensé...saque una silla y me senté en el balcón a leer el día estaba soleado, pero era un calor agradable, no el clima seco de cuidad, a ratos incluso pasaba un viento fresco y agradable, estaba en eso cuando algo llamó mi atención, antes no me había fijado, nunca había tenido una buena razón para hacerlo...los balcones...el de mi ninfa era el último de ellos, tenía una pista y mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, ¿era esa una habitación de huéspedes? Estaba en eso mirando fijamente el último balcón como si quisiera que respondiera todas mis interrogantes cuando apareció Tomoyo, me sonrió y yo me quede mudo...

¿Sería esa su habitación?...No, Tomoyo estaba totalmente descartada...Ella no era la chica misteriosa de la noche anterior, pero ella conocía a mi ninfa...deje el libro tirado en la silla y Salí rápido de mi habitación, para ir tras Tomoyo, golpee la puerta del cuarto en el que ella estaba y se demoraron un poco en abrirme.

-Hola Xiao- me sonrió la chica-¿necesitas alguna cosa?- tenia dos opciones ir directo al grano o empezar a mentir para poder sonsacarle información.

-Yo...quiero- ella me miraba expectante esperando por mis palabras- la verdad ayer te vi...en las caballerizas- sus bonitos y profundos ojos azules se pusieron serios y su sonrisa se borro.

-Creo que es mejor que salgamos dar un paseo- dicho eso me tomo del brazo mientras me sacaba de la casa.

**(Sakura)**

¡Uf! Hablar con el abuelo había sido fácil, al menos mucho más de lo que creía y mucho más fácil de lo que me iba a tocar ahora: Toya y Tomoyo. No me preocupaban ni mamá (que seria convencida por el abuelo) ni papá (A quien mi madre convencería), pero Toya ya era harina de otro costal...Y Tomoyo bueno, por razones obvias no tenias deseos ni de verle la cara...con quien primero voy a hablar va ser con mi hermanita, para sacarme la maldita sensación que me ahoga, para liberarme y seguir con mi vida...no puedo esconderme o ignorarla para siempre, _aunque quisiera..._

_-_Querida Sachi... ¿has visto a Tommy?- le pregunto a mi viejita que me regala una de sus amables sonrisas.

-Esta dando un paseo con el joven Li- ya decía yo...por eso ese chico no me podía caer bien, otro tonto que cayo bajo el efecto de la belleza de Tomoyo...aunque pensé que tal vez fuera diferente..._es solo otro más...solo uno más..._

-Gracias Sachi...Voy a estar en mi habitación por si alguien me necesita- me siento extraña, podría decirse que hasta triste, sigo siendo una tonta sin remedio, me sabe mal que Xiao-no-se-que Li sea igual a los otros, a todos los otros tipos que se deslumbraron con la belleza de mi hermana,_ todos los hombres son iguales..._estoy a punto de encerrarme en mi habitación cuando alguien me llama.

-Disculpa...-me dice una chica de cabello largo liso y negro, mientras sus ojos rojizos me miran curiosos.

-Soy Meiling Li, busco a mi primo Xiao Lang Li- me dice la chica- ¿de casualidad tu sabes donde esta?- me pregunta, _¿acaso tengo cara de niñera? _Me dan ganas de contestarle.

- Mucho gusto Señorita Li, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y su primo me parece que esta dando un paseo por los alrededores con mi hermana...-le respondo soltando un suspiro, sus ojos brillaron sorprendidos.

-¿Tu eres Sakura?- exclama muy confianzuda.

-¿puedo llamarte así? Tu madre me hablo mucho de ti...me gustaría que fuéramos amigas...- habla tan rápido que marea, _No gracias no estoy interesada,_ eso debería responderle, pero las palabras no me salen y ella me mira expectante con una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que podemos ser amigas...-bien aquí estoy mintiendo, pero no importa tendré que aguantar a esta chica por unos días y ya...

-Puede llamarme Mei...-me dice todavía con una sonrisa- ¿a tu hermana le gusta Xiao?- me pregunta de repente..._a Tommy le gustan todos y ninguno..._

-No lo se- le respondo siendo sincera- Aunque creo que a tu primo si le gusta mi hermana...- detecto en sus ojos algo parecido a los ¿celos?

-Lo dudo, Xiao es mi prometido...o eso se supone- lo último lo dice muy bajito pero yo igual la escuche.

-¿por cierto Mei que hacen Tú y Li aquí?- la chica me mira raro tal vez la pregunta le pareció muy descortés

- Quiero decir, se que son invitados del abuelo, pero me preguntaba si acaso están aquí por algo más, ya sabes negocios...- intento explicarme y ella me sonríe tontamente, otra vez.

-Si, veras, El Clan Li, es dueño de un gigantesco imperio de diamantes y pues tu hermana además de bonita es muy popular- dice eso con cierto deje de resignación y envidia mezcladas.

- Nuestra empresa la contrato como modelo principal, para una campaña...Xiao es el futuro heredero de Diamantes Li así que nos enviaron como representantes para cerrar el negocio- bien eso explica eso que venían hablando mamá y el abuelo en el auto...sobre unos representantes y quien sabe que otra burrada más...en fin no e interesa.

-Bueno nos vemos más tarde, seguro que encuentras a tu prometido- le digo alentando a la señorita fastidiosa a irse y dejarme en paz.

-Claro eso haré, gracias- me dice y se va...yo entro a mi habitación y hago lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de enfrentarme a lo que viene con Toya y Tomoyo, me tiro en la cama cierro los ojos e intento dejar mi mente vacía y calma.

**(Tomoyo)**

No entendía como había ocurrido, Xiao se había percatado de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Bueno yo...-digo algo nerviosa- te pido de favor que no le cuentes nada a mis padres, _ella_ debía estar durmiendo anoche, pero esta algo extraña se escapo y salió a cabalgar- le comento después de todos los dos sabemos que hablamos de Sakura, seguro que la pobre se lleva un buen regaño si se enteran de que uso nuevamente la escalera de sogas para escapar por el balcón...era algo que tenía prohibido.

-Prometo no contarle nada a nadie...-me dice Xiao y hace que yo me tranquilice, el es un buen chico, me digo, uno bueno y muy _atractivo..._ciertamente lo es, con esos ojos color chocolate, de mirada profunda y seria...

-¿Por cierto que hacías en esa habitación?- dice el chico a mi lado lacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno como te dije, _ella_ esta actuando extraño, creo que me evita a propósito y no se esta mas aislada y sonríe menos... – Xiao me mira curioso, como ávido por saber más.

-Bueno yo la quiero mucho y solo me metí en su habitación para ver si encontraba algún indicio de cual era la causa de su tristeza, porque esta triste eso es evidente...-sigo hablando, pero sin pensar mucho realmente en Saku, sino que pensando en el atractivo "partido" frente a mí, pensando en como sería como un posible novio, se escuchan pasos a lo lejos y nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida.

**(Shaoran)**

Bien estaba cada vez más frustrado, la maldita conversación con Tomoyo, no había servido para nada, solo la mencionaba a _Ella,_ me daban ganas de sacudirla o de preguntar directamente quien diablos era_ Ella, _pero eso solo hubiese servido para delatarme con respecto a que había escuchado la conversación en las caballerizas, pero que en realidad no tenía idea quien era la chica que había estado cabalgando la otra noche, finalmente Mei nos interrumpió.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- Tomoyo la saludo cortésmente.

-Es un bonito día... ¿no?- comento Yo pensando en lo que estaba haciendo Mei, otra de esas ridículas escenas de celos sin sentido.

-Sakura me dijo que habían salido a dar un paseo...-Yo la miro escuchando con atención sus palabras.

-Por cierto me dijo que quería hablar contigo Tomoyo- la chica para da a mi lado la miro algo asombrada.

-Bien...yo... ¿donde esta ahora?- pregunta la hermana de Sakura.

-Creo que en su habitación, aunque en realidad no sé, entro en la habitación que queda al final del pasillo a mano derecha...- a decir verdad no estaba pensando mucho en lo dicho por mi querida prima.

-Si esa es su habitación -corroboro Tomoyo y de pronto comencé a visualizar la ubicación del cuarto que pertenecía a Sakura...y entonces caí en la cuenta, lo entendí...¡Como había podido ser tan ciego!...Sakura era la _Ella _que Tomoyo había mencionado anteriormente...ella era la _Ella _que yo anhelaba conocer, ella era mi chica misteriosa...Mi Ninfa, estaba tan sorprendido y atontado por la noticia que no me percate de cuando Tomoyo se marcho, no escuchaba lo que decía Mei, no lo podía creer...Aunque ahora las palabras de Tommy resultaran bastantes obvias...estaba preocupada por su hermana, que esta actuando raro, esta triste...

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Susurre suavemente, como si me dirigiera a Sakura.

-¿A mi? Nada- me respondió Mei sacándome violentamente de mi mente, para traerme de vuelta al planeta tierra- Tu eres el que actúa raro- me dijo mi primita para rematar la situación, no pude evitar sentir como la sangre se concentraba en mi cara. Me puse rojo de vergüenza, al darme cuenta de mi error, Sakura no estaba a mi lado, tal vez me estaba volviendo loco, por suerte Mei estaba tan preocupada hablando de si misma que no me presto la suficiente atención.

-Oye Xiao ¿Qué piensas de Tomoyo?- su pregunta me irrito.

Es una chica Muy atractiva, Inteligente, Amable, de buenos modales...- lo dije solo para provocarla, pero se lo tomo muy a pecho.

-Ya ahora resulta que ella es la Señorita perfección...- me respondió sarcástica y explotando.

-Meiling hemos hablado mil veces de esto...- le respondo para hacerla reaccionar, solo me mira dolida y suspira.

-Supongo que es la costumbre, además la fecha se acerca, cuando acabe este año...si no has encontrado a alguien a quien ames...-susurra mi prima.

-Lo se, Recuerdas, yo fui el que inicio esa promesa...- luego de mis palabras los dos caminamos en silencio hacia la Mansión Amamiya.

**(Meiling)**

A pesar de que esperaba pasarlo bien y compartir con Xiao nada estaba resultando como yo había esperado, Tomoyo Kinomoto Amamiya se esta convirtiendo en un gran problema...Es bonita, tanto que me dan ganas de arrancarles esos ojos azules y cortar su brillante y largo cabello azabache, además estaba esa piel pálida dándole ese aspecto angelical...me dan ganas de estrangularla, pero lo que más odio es ese súbito interés que Xiao siente por ella...nunca ha sido un chico superficial o que haya baboseado por alguna chica, pero eso hace que la situación aun peor, ya que lo que el pueda estar albergando puede ser algo serio y eso me da miedo...miedo a perderlo, miedo a quedarme sin nada, aunque en realidad el nunca me ha considerado algo más que una prima...casi comparándome con sus hermanas. Estamos entrando a la casa y miro el rostro de mi Prometido, esta pensativo, pero en sus ojos hay un brillo...algo diferente.

-¿Tu conoces a Sakura?- le pregunto solo por tener algo de que hablar y para alejar de sus pensamientos de la chica de ojos azules, porque de seguro esta pensando en ella, en Tomoyo.

-Solo la he saludado...-me responde- pero es un poco seria...- tiene razón esa chica es algo extraña, cuando hable con ella intente mostrarme lo más amigable posible, pero se mostró algo cortante en fin, la necesito de mi lado para encontrar algún punto débil en Tomoyo, ya que para todos es una princesita y note en Sakura cierto resentimiento hacia su hermana mayor, además ella es diferente seguro puedo manejarla y hacer que confié en mi...claro, solo mientras me sirva.

**(Sakura)**

Tocan la puerta, voy a abrir y la que entra es mi querida Hermanita.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo...-dice mientras se acomoda en mi cama.

-Sí...necesito volver a ser yo, necesito liberarme de esto que me esta pudriendo...por eso debo aclarar las cosas contigo- Veo que mira estupefacta.

-¿Tommy sabes que confiaba en ti más que en nadie?- le digo...

-¿_Confiabas?_ Porque hablas en pasado- me responde mirándome algo preocupada.

-Porque confié en ti y me fallaste...- noto que se pone Muy pálida.

-¿De que hablas Saku?- yo le sonrió con tristeza...

-Te escuche, escuche cuando hablabas con Suichi...- sus ojos se agrandan por la sorpresa- y no voy a negarlo sentí envidia, rabia y unas ganas tremendas de golpearte...Pero tras meditar todos estos días tras ahogarme en la pena solo me queda sentirme... decepcionada de ti...

-¡Pero si no hice nada malo!- me responde exaltada.

-Le pediste a mí Novio... ¡MÍO!- le digo recalcando con un grito el adjetivo posesivo de la frase- a Suichi le pediste que estuviera conmigo por lástima...

-¡No! Esa no fue mi intención- me dice desesperada...-Yo sería incapaz de hacer algo así...

-¿Lo serias? ¿Realmente serias incapaz?- le pregunto yo con una ceja alzada y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas sin que ninguna se le escape, todavía.

-Yo recuerdo perfecto tus palabras... "_Suichi solo fui amable contigo…yo no te correspondo y por cierto no quiero que le digas nada a Sakura…ella te quiere mucho…y tu le harías mucho daño…no le cuentes nada de esto y seguiremos siendo amigos…si es de otro modo…olvídate de las dos"_ -le repito lo que dijo, esas palabras que me destrozaron.

-Dime Tommy ¿Qué pretendías con lo que dijiste?..._No le digas nada a Sakura...seguiremos siendo amigos, sino es así olvídate de las dos_ ¿Qué pretendías cuando esas palabras salieron de tu boca?- yo la miro sintiendo como la rabia aflora en mí.

-Yo...yo solo...solo quería protegerte- me susurra temblando de pies a cabeza- Lo siento mucho- intenta ahogar sus sollozos y la voz le sale muy débil.

-Yo soy tu hermana, pensé que me tenias en mejor estima, no sabía que pensaras que yo era una inútil o que no pudiera entender el fin de una relación, pero quiero que tu te des cuenta...te des cuenta del daño que me has hecho, de la presión que le impusiste a Suichi, prácticamente lo obligaste a estar conmigo, para que pudiera tener un pedacito de ti...-siento como algo tibio y húmedo cae por mis mejillas, me escocen los ojos, No...yo no voy a llorar, me limpio con fuerza la cara y miro a Tomoyo.

-¡¡Perdóname!!- dice mientras me abraza, yo me quedo como piedra...soy incapaz de responderle.

Llora con fuerza...

-De verdad no quería hacerte ningún mal...-me susurra al oído- tu sabes que te quiero- odio cuando empieza a manipularme, todo en ella se ve tan frágil y sus lágrimas sigue cayendo.

-Deja de llorar...- le digo un tanto molesta.

-Tu sabes que yo no quería...- maldita sea, me esta haciendo enojar de nuevo.

-No trates de hacerme sentir culpable...No lo vas a lograr- me dirige una mirada llena de dolor y se limpia las lágrimas.

-De verdad...Lo siento- susurra y por lo menos se que esta vez si lo dijo en serio, sin todo el melodrama anterior.

-Esta bien...aunque creo que todavía no puedo...no puedo perdonarte- me alejo unos pasos de ella y le doy la espalada.

-Lo mejor es que te vayas de mi habitación...necesito...estar sola- me dirige una ultima mirada y sale en silencio.

**(Toya)**

Estoy subiendo las escaleras para ir a hablar con Saku, cuando veo a Tomoyo pasar a mi lado sollozando.

-¿Quién te hizo llorar?- le pregunto molesto, mi hermana es una buena chica, tal vez discutió con mamá lo que es improbable, todos la adoran...tal ve uno de los estúpidos invitados le hizo algo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Sa...Saku...-susurra y luego se queda muda mientras un torrente de lágrimas sigue cayendo por sus mejillas. Después de esas palabras sigue bajando despacio y yo me dirijo a ver a la menor de mis hermanitas...

Entro sin avisar, sus ojos están rojos, pero a pesar de eso parece tranquila, esta recostada.

¿Qué paso con Tomoyo?- le pregunto de frente y sobresaltándola.

-nada, no ocurrió nada- me responde con frialdad.

-Déjate de juegos Saku, vi a Tommy bajar llorando y te menciono a ti...

-¡Yo No le hice Nada Malo!- me grita furiosa- ella es la mala, no yo...

-¡Cuéntame que ocurrió!- le digo exasperado y pasándome las manos por la cabeza frustrado.

- Ya te dije que no paso nada- me dice de nuevo con calma aparente.

-¡No actúes como una niña!- le recrimino muy molesto.

-¡¡NO OCURRIO NADA; NADA QUE TE INCUMBA; NO ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA!!- Me grita con toda su fuerza y yo rabioso por su actitud, me acerco a ella para tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla con fuerza.

-¡HICISTE LLORAR A TU HERMANA! ¿QUIERO SABER TU MOTIVO, TU EXCUSA; UNO NO LES HACE DAÑO A LOS HERMANOS PORQUE SI!- le grito rabioso y ella se queda callada y comienza a llorar, la suelto e intento acercarme para disculparme, pero ella retrocede.

-Tú me hiciste daño...justo ahora, lo que me dijiste "Uno no le hace daño a sus hermanos porque sí" díselo a Tomoyo...- apenas y le salen las palabras, Luego sale corriendo de la habitación y yo como un idiota intento seguirla.

Me topo con mamá justo cuando voy tras Sakura y ella me detiene.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- me pregunta muy asustada.

-Eso quisiera saber yo...Tommy y Saku, al parecer se pelearon- mamá me mira triste y suelta un suspiro.

-Vamos a hablar con Tomoyo, mi pequeña niña de ojos verdes paso corriendo a mi lado como alma que lleva el diablo y no se veía bien...tenemos que arreglar esto ahora mismo- yo asiento en silencio y la sigo camino a la habitación de mi hermana mayor.

**(Sakura)**

Duele...

Duele mucho...

Mi piel quema y mis pies no dejan de correr, no se cuanto tiempo llevo así, apenas y soy conciente de que estoy en movimiento, me tropiezo y me caigo, no siento ese dolor, no me importa, me quedo tirada en la tierra incapaz de moverme, quisiera dejar de respirar...

-Es injusto- susurro y siento como una descarga de rabia y dolor me recorren, junto las últimas fuerzas que me quedan.

-¡¡ES INJUSTO!!- grito deseando desaparecer en ese grito, queriendo morir, solo para dejar de sentir tanto dolor...deseando que nada de lo ocurrido hubiese pasado realmente, desando cerrar mis ojos y dormir para siempre.

**(Toya)**

Estamos conversando con Tommy que nos cuenta como ocurrió todo, como Saku dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, luego sin poder contenerse comienza a llorar de nuevo y explica lo ocurrido con el estúpido de Suichi y lo que ella había hecho, el daño que le había causado a Saku...

-Yo no quería...- dice y si bien antes sus lágrimas en la escalera me habían conmovido ahora me preocupa más Sakura, ya que ella era la verdadera víctima, incluso me dan ganas de abofetear a Tomoyo por ser tan tonta...Me dan ganas de golpearme a mi mismo, por lo que le hice a mi pequeña hermana, porque en el momento en que necesitaba mi amor y compresión...solo puede ofrecerle gritos.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamo triste, enojado conmigo, sintiéndome culpable, mamá me mira y Tommy también.

- Hay que encontrar a Saku...cuando vi a Tomoyo llorando, subí a hablar con ella y como no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y ella me grito, me exalte y solo...solo le hice más daño- Mamá me abraza y luego se levanta.

-Tu hermanita nos necesita- dice mirándome, Tommy hace un ademán de levantarse, pero mamá la detiene.

-Es mejor que de momento te quedes por aquí, hasta que las cosas se calmen- le da un beso en la frente a mi hermana y salimos de la habitación.

**(Shaoran)**

Me había encerrado en mi habitación después de la desagradable charla con Mei, y había retomado la lectura de mi libro...Aunque en realidad mi mente estuviera revolucionada por el descubrimiento de que Sakura y mi ninfa eran la misma persona, no podía concentrarme. Después de eso escuche voces en el pasillo, así que salí a mirar, Tomoyo paso rápido con la cara empapada en lágrimas, alguien la retuvo, Toya kinomoto, su hermano mayor, luego vi que se dirigía a la habitación de Sakura. Algo andaba mal, preocupado no quise dejar de mirar aunque muy discretamente, salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia Tomoyo que había descendido lentamente las escaleras, le ofrecí un vaso de agua y gustosa recibió mi oferta. Cuando lo hubo terminado parecía más tranquila y algo más repuesta aunque seguía muy triste.

-Lamento haberte molestado, Creo que necesito descansar- tras esas palabras se dirigió a su habitación y yo fui a la cocina a devolver el vaso, me quede un rato ahí, cuando escuche que alguien bajaba corriendo las escaleras, alcance a ver justo cuando Sakura salía tras la puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces la seguí...

Corría, y muy rápido, yo me estaba preocupando, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se metió por el sector donde había un pequeño bosque y la perdí, pero finalmente la alcance, cuando escuche un grito que me llego al alma e hizo que todo mi ser temblara...

-¡¡ES INJUSTO!!- cuando la encontré...

Parecía muerta...

Tirada en la tierra, Con la sangre saliendo de su mano derecha, también se había lastimado las rodillas...y se había roto el labio, me acerque rápido a su lado, pero tenia los ojos cerrados y la cara cubierta de polvo...

Polvo y lágrimas...

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte despacio mientras el corazón parecía querer escaparse de mi pecho de tanta preocupación...No hubo respuesta, entonces lo note, se había desmayado, intente reanimarla, pero no funcionaba, Debía ayudarla, ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

La levante tratando de tener el mayor cuidado posible y camine con ella en brazos hasta la Casa, a ratos paraba a descansar, pero al final llegamos, Toya me alcanzo y me quito a Sakura de los brazos.

-La...-decía yo jadeante- La encontré desmayada- decía intentando recuperar el aire, después de todo había traído a Sakura lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me había permitido.

-Gracias- fue la cortante y dolida respuesta del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-- -- --

-- --

**Nottas de Nott -:**Bueno lo prometido es deuda...así que aquí esta el 3 Cap de Una Belleza nublada, espero que les haya gustado...Y no me maten por ser tan mala con Saku...espero con ansías su reviews y gracias a todos por leer.

A todos los que me enviaron reviews, muchas gracias por su tiempo...

**rubi:** el cambio te parecio interesante? me alegro, espero que este cap...te hayas gustado, y que me comentes que te parecio. Gracias por tu review.

**S&S**: Gracias por tu animosos review espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado, y bueno actualice lo mas rapido que pude, gracias por ser mi lectora Fiel. Ya vez el fic se pone cada vez mas emocionante intentare subir la continuacion pronto para no tenerte en ascuas.

**aki-KHL**:Si Shao quedo desconcertado cuando cocnocio a Saku por la indiferencia de esta...y si quize que fuera un poquito agresiva como tu dices porque la situación para que lo sea es pefecta, Muchas gracais por sumarte a tus klectores y por tu review, hasta el proximo cap.

**Angel Zafiro**: Estoy feliz de recibir siempre tus reviews, y tienes razon en todas tusa palabras y claro que Syao llego a la vida de Saku para darle un poquito de color...Bueno ya sabes muchas gracais por escribirme y por leer el fic, yo tambien espero actualizar pronto, pero ahi veremos, hasta un nuevo cap.

**sayukira:** Si esta muy curiosa, pero poco a poquito ire revelando mas cosas...y claro que no pienso dejar este fic a medias, a mi me gusta tanto escribir como a ustedes leer, muchas gracias por tu review.

Bueno queridos lectores gracias poe el tiempo que le dedican a este fic, todo mi amor para ustedes y que la vida les sonria, no siempre (eso es imposible) pero si lo más que se pueda.


	4. Chapter 4: La decisión

Chapter 3: Decisión

**Chapter 3:**

**Decisión**

**(Toya)**

Cuando ese chico llego con Sakura en los brazos sentí que me hundía en el fango, el piso dejo de ser firme, como un autómata corrí y tome a mi pequeña hermanita...Casi no supe como conseguí llevarla hasta su cuarto, además todos querían ayudar y lo único que hacían era causar alboroto.

-Mamá llama a un medico- dije comenzando a dar órdenes, para que dejaran de estorbar.

-Tomoyo avísales a papá y al abuelo- vi como dudaba así que le regale una dura mirada y salió corriendo espantada.

-Sachi...tu cuida a Saku, por favor, necesito hablar bien con ese chico que la trajo- el ama de llaves, me mira con su infinita dulzura.

-Tranquilo niño...todo va a salir bien- me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y yo le doy un abrazo rápido.

-gracias viejita, te encargo a Saku...-salgo de la habitación y me dirijo hacia la cocina, necesito un vaso de agua, me topo con papá, el abuelo, mamá y Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta papá con voz suave, pero evidentemente preocupado.

-No se sabe, tiene heridas en la mano, la boca...esta inconsciente, hay que esperar al medico- todos me miran con resignación.

-Mamá creo que tu puedes ayudarle a Sachi, hay que limpiar a Saku...-no tengo que decir nada más ella sube con pasos rápidos la escaleras rumbo a la habitación donde se quedo la menor de mis hermanas. Papá y el abuelo se sientan en el living del salón principal, Tomoyo quiere subir a ver a Sakura, pero se lo impido.

-Necesito que me acompañes a la cocina- le digo y ella me sigue sin decir palabra.

-Creo que lo mejor es que no estés ahí cuando Saku despierte...puede alterarse- los ojos azules de Tommy se nublan.

-Yo realmente no quería que nada de esto sucediera...-La abrazo y sirvo dos vasos de agua, le indico que se siente, yo hago lo mismo y deposito los vasos en la pequeña mesa que hay en la cocina.

-Tommy...tal vez no te das cuenta, pero eres muy bonita, le sacas partido a ello, eres popular y no me lo tomes a mal, pero coqueteas con todos los chicos que te miran o hablan- abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Escúchame, no pretendo lastimarte, pero piénsalo... ¿Cual era tu trato hacia Suichi?- comienza a temblar.

-Nunca hice nada malo...- me responde.

-¿Nunca le tomaste la mano y caminaste largo rato con el así? ¿Bailabas con él en las fiestas? ¿Qué tan a menudo comías con él sin que Sakura estuviera presente? ¿Cuántas veces lo viste a solas?- parece meditar su respuesta.

-Pero...pero eso no tiene nada de malo...- bien hacer que algo entre en la cabeza de Tomoyo es imposible, sigue pensando que todo lo que ella hace esta bien, es una cabezota.

-Claro que tiene de malo...ese mocoso aprovechado de Suichi, tal vez compartía más contigo que con su propia novia...que era Saku...quiero que lo entiendas, lo analices y te des cuenta de tu error- ella solo asiente levemente.

-Lo intentaré- me dice y comienza a levantarse de la silla.

-¿Por cierto, has visto al chico que trajo a Saku?- me mira un momento.

-Creo que Xiao esta en su habitación o algo así oí...- se lo agradezco y salgo de la cocina, le pregunto a una de las muchachas del servicio por la habitación del chico, creo que se apellida Li.

**(Toya)**

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando tocaron a la puerta, envuelto en una bata me dirigí a abrir la puerta.

-Eh...Lamento molestar- dice Toya Kinomoto mientras ingresa sin permiso a mi habitación.

-Necesito saber todo lo que paso con mi hermana, como la encontraste...- yo me siento en la cama, mientras sus ojos miel no me quitan la mirada de encima.

-Bueno yo la encontré cerca del bosque...se había adentrado bastante, al parecer se tropezó y se golpeó, no entiendo bien porque se desmayo, pero estaba llorando...- detengo mi relato y un incomodo silencio llena la habitación hasta que el mayor de los Kinomoto pregunta.

-¿Cómo sabías que mi hermana estaba ahí?- bien la pregunta me hizo sonrojarme un poco...no podía decir la verdad, al menos no toda.

-Vi cuando Sakura salió corriendo y la seguí, porque me preocupe- el chico al parecer no me cree mucho, me mira raro y hasta molesto, la verdad tampoco es que el a mi me caiga de perlas...creo que nos repelemos, como enemigos naturales.

-Bueno Li, espero que no se te haga una costumbre andar siguiendo a la gente por ahí...Aunque te agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hermana, ni pienses que tienes alguna oportunidad con ella o con Tomoyo- ya veo que me tiene bronca, aunque tampoco es que yo me intimide tan fácil, no esperaba que el se volviera mi amigo del alma o algo parecido, solo quería no tener nada que ver con él, aunque al parecer nuestra relación va a ir mucho mas allá de una cómoda y mutua indiferencia, como yo pretendía., creo que va a ser algo muy desagradable.

-No es que alguna de tus hermanas me guste, pero si ocurre algo o no...Es decisión de ellas- le respondo a la defensiva.

-por eso digo no vas a estar con ninguna...Tommy tal vez, un tiempo, algo sin importancia, pero Sakura, jamás- me dice eso y sale de la habitación, yo agarro una almohada que es el objeto más cercano a mi mano y la lanzo contra la puerta. Maldito sujeto.

-¡Auch!- se queja Meiling entrando a mi habitación- vaya manera de recibirme, oye el medico ya llegó, al parecer Sakura tuvo una crisis de Locura, ya decía yo que era una chica rara...- como si ahora estuviera de humor para escuchar a mi prima.

-Vete Meiling, tengo que vestirme- le ordeno molesto.

-¿Y ahora que bicho te pico?- la miro furioso y la tomo por los hombros para arrastrarla hasta el pasillo.

-¡Largo!- le cierro la puerta en la cara y comienzo a vestirme rápido, para ir a preguntar como se encuentra Sakura...la verdad ella me preocupa y el miedo que sentí cuando la vi tirada en la tierra cubierta de polvo y sangrando, fue horrible.

-¿Por que estas tan triste?- susurro pensando en la chica de ojos verde que se encuentra inconsciente en otra habitación, mientras esa pregunta da vueltas en mi cabeza.

**(Sakura)**

Dolor, siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuviera golpeado...

Abro lo ojos...

Mamá y Sachi me observan...Preocupadas...

Estoy sobre una cama...mi habitación.

Intento recordar...Gritos de Toya, yo corriendo y luego la tierra, el sabor del polvo en mis labios mezclado con la tibieza de mi propia sangre...

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- logro preguntar haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, la boca me quema...y mi voz sale rasposa y débil.

-Tranquila...ya viene el medico- dice Nadeshiko y tocan a la puerta Sachi abre.

-Por aquí por favor- dice mi viejita dándole la bienvenida al hombre mayor y de mirada amable que ingresa a la habitación.

-Supongo que la señorita es mi paciente- dice el tipo clavando la mirada en mí y regalándome una sonrisa amable, que claro, yo no correspondo.

-Sakura salio a dar un paseo en los alrededores de la casa y bueno cuando estaba corriendo al parecer se cayó y luego se desmayo- explica mi madre con esa descarada mentira...que por cierto agradezco, no tengo ni la menor intención de que nadie aparte de los involucrados, sepan que me ocurrió.

-Ya veo- dice el medico mientras se acerca a mi y se sienta aun costado de la cama.

-Soy el doctor Nagakito...Sakura- me dice sonriendo de nuevo- ¿Cuéntame pequeña, Tomaste desayuna antes de salir a pasear?- su voz intenta ser dulce y bondadosa, a mi me da asco.

-No- digo mientras hago una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Bien eso puede explicar el desmayo y sobre la caída...- dice dubitativo.

-Tropecé- contesto yo, demasiado rápido...hasta para mi gusto.

-Claro, por supuesto...-luego de eso comienza a examinarme, yo traigo puesto un camisón rosado y largo, primero ve mi boca, anota algo, luego mi mano y su expresión se torna algo extraña, finalmente me destapa y mira mis piernas específicamente mis rodillas.

-Bueno las heridas las vamos a limpiar, aunque veo que ya quitaron el polvo- esas fueron Sachi y mamá- también hay que desinfectarlas y luego vendarlas.

Sachi ayuda al Medico en todo lo que puede, me arde cuando aplican alcohol, le explican a mi viejita que las vendas hay que cambiarlas y como hacerlo, que aplicar, etc...Me recetan unas pastillas para el dolor, me ponen también curitas en algunas magulladuras pequeñas... y cuando ya estoy lista para que el medico se vaya este hace algo totalmente desconcertante.

-Señoras mías...si son tan amables de retirarse unos minutos de la habitación, hay algo que quiero conversar con mi pequeña paciente...-mamá y mi viejita se retiran en el acto.

-Bueno ahora que estamos tu yo solo, quisiera que me contaras la verdad acerca de cómo te hiciste esas heridas...- sus ojos celeste me miran pacientes.

-Ya sabe...me caí, estaba paseando- no entiendo porque simplemente no puede tragarse esa mentirita o dejarlo pasar.

-Tengo toda la tarde libre, para esperar a escuchar la verdad- lo miro con odio, ¿Cómo diablos puede ser tan irritante? resoplo resignada.

-Discutí con mi hermano, salí corriendo de casa, tropecé y me caí- respondo molesta, a punto de gritar y debido al esfuerzo me duelen los labios.

-Tómalo con calma...no pienso decir nada malo...esta bien te caíste y por eso las magulladuras pequeñas, el labio y las rodillas, pero tu mano...esa herida no es tan reciente como las demás- Maldito medico sabelotodo.

Fue un accidente en casa ¿vale?- le digo yo, pero me mira como diciendo "No más mentiras, No te creo"

-Y aunque no fuera así ¿A usted que le importa?- respondo irritada.

-Veo que no estas de humor y lo mejor es que descanses, mi único propósito es velar por la salud de mis pacientes- me mira y sonríe amable, como todas las veces anteriores, yo desvió la mirada.

-Gracias- le murmuro y luego siento como la puerta se cierra, ni siquiera tengo tiempo de lamentar mi actitud o algo, Toya entra a la habitación y luego le pone llave.

-Tenemos que hablar...-dice con esa actitud tan suya, ni siquiera volteo a verlo. Se para frente a mí.

Lo lamento- me dice y entonces si lo miro, me dan ganas de llorar, Toya me ve con sus ojos tristes y arrepentidos y luego suelta un suspiro, se acerca a mí y sentándose en la cama toma mi mano izquierda, Ya que la otra esta vendada.

-Siento todo lo ocurrido, se que no soy muy buen consejero, pero no tenías porque cargar con el dolor sola...aunque no lo creas cuando me necesites, te escucharé- me muerdo el labio, duele.

-Yo también lo siento...No debí gritar- no quiero decir más "Soy una idiota sin remedio, se que me apoyas" algo así debería salir de mi boca, pero soy incapaz de expresarlo de ese modo y creo que mi hermano me entiende.

-Solo quería que supieras ese, creo que ahora necesitas dormir un poco, al menos tu cuerpo, necesita descanso- comienza a levantarse, pero lo detengo, es ahora o nunca...

-Toya yo tomé una decisión, necesito que me escuches sin interrumpir- el asiente sin hablar y se sienta nuevamente a mi lado.

**(Tomoyo)**

Lo sabía...lo sabía...a Saku le ocurría algo, aunque nunca pensé que fuera mi culpa siempre intente ayudar...me equivoque, no puedo llorar más, o me voy a hinchar entera y me veré horrible. Necesito que mi hermanita me perdone, me siento tan culpable y no quiero...no quiero estar así, Saku es la que más me apoya, todos lo hacen, pero ella era la más cercana a mi corazón, necesito que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

-¿Tomoyo?- escucho a alguien, volteo y me topo con los hermosos ojos de Xiao, y su rostro surcado por la seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto con voz dulce.

-Solo...Solo quería preguntar por tu hermana, verla, si se puede- cierto, casi había olvidado que Xiao había traído a Saku.

-Al parecer esta mejor, supongo que puedes verla, pero Toya esta con ella en este momento- me mira como deseando saber más.

-Yo...no es que quiera entrometerme, pero ¿Por qué tu hermana estaba llorando?- mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, porque la verdad no había visto a Saku, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado, solo que se había desmayado, tenia unas heridas...

-Bueno...supongo que fue por discutir con Toya...y Conmigo- el no pregunta más, solo me ve con preocupación.

-¿Tu estas bien?- Yo apenas y sonrió.

-Si todo esta perfecto...solo que Saku no me habla y no puedo verla- mis ojos se humedecen, y el se acerca para darme un abrazo, puedo sentir la fragancia mentolada de su Champú mezclada con la suave y varonil colonia que el utiliza. Es una sensación, un aroma, exquisito, mi cara descansa en su pecho y me tranquilizo, en ese momento Meiling aparece y el me aparta suavemente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la chica de ojos rojizos con un tono algo extraño.

-Nada- es la respuesta cortante de Xiao, mis ojos todavía están algo húmedos.

-Gracias...- digo yo alejándome, con aquel aroma delicioso todavía impregnado.

**(Meiling)**

Y aquí estaba de nuevo la señorita perfección robándome el cariño de mi primo, Es detestable...Cuando vi a Xiao abrazarla, me dieron ganas de jalarle el cabello y arrastrarla por toda la mansión Amamiya...¡UY Como la Odio!...Pero eso no es lo importante.

-¿Qué hacías?- le pregunto a mi prometido que me mira con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-Nada, ya te lo dije- como si yo me fuera a creer eso. En ese momento se abre una puerta por la que sale Toya Kinomoto, con una cara que da miedo. Pasa a nuestro lado y mira con furia a mi primo, pero al verme a mi simplemente sigue de largo.

-¡Wow! Parece que alguien se despertó hoy con el pie izquierdo- Xiao no me hace caso y camina hacia la habitación de la cual salio el mayor de los Kinomoto. La puerta esta entreabierta, pero aun así toca.

-Adelante- dice una voz desde adentro, Xiao entra y yo lo sigo. Sentada en la cama se encuentra Sakura.

-Hola- dice Xiao- ¿Cómo estas?

-Saltando de felicidad- es la respuesta irónica de la chica de ojos verdes.

-Sakura, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos- le digo yo- ¿Duele Mucho?

-Casi Nada...- me responde Sakura.

-Bien...yo...solo quería saber si estabas bien- dice mi primo.

-Estoy de maravillas- es la respuesta, irónica nuevamente, por parte de la castaña.

-Nos alegra que te encuentres mejor, quien sabe que hubiese ocurrido si Xiao no te hubiese encontrado y cargado hasta la Casa- Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abren sorprendidos y se queda muda, mira a mi primo.

-Yo...Gracias- responde algo avergonzada, yo creo por su comportamiento.

-No hay de que, Tu sabes todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos- le digo y ella mueve un poco en la cama.

- Le daba las gracias a tu primo...- Intenta explicarse Sakura, pero no la dejo.

-Bueno creo que es momento de retirarnos, para que descanses, pero por favor no vayas a salir corriendo así nuevamente te puede hacer mucho daño, como ya vez- sí me habían contado toda la historia, lo mejor es aconsejarle a esta loca que no haga algo así de nuevo, me mira enojada, pero si no se lo digo yo nadie lo hará.

-Gracias por el consejo, Lo tendré en cuenta- me dice Sakura y no se si esta hablando en serio o solo jugando conmigo.

-Tu sal, Meiling tengo algo que hablar con la señorita Kinomoto- Yo no por gusto sino porque ya había dicho que iba a retirarme salgo de la habitación.

**(Shaoran)**

Era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar a solas con Sakura, había entrado a la habitación y Meiling había hecho que la pobre se sintiera totalmente incómoda y avergonzada, pero por fin se había ido.

-Yo lamento...que Meiling fuera tan Imprudente- le comento

-No importa, ella cree que estoy loca, así que esta bien- me dice Sakura.

-Bueno yo...quería preguntar...este...-me cuesta que las palabras salgan.

-Vamos no muerdo...-me dice apurándome

-¿Por qué te peleaste con Tomoyo?- le digo de sopetón y me mira fría.

-Creo que cambie de idea...tal vez no solo muerda, puede que saque pedazos –esta siendo evasiva, no si eso es mejor o peor a que sea sarcástica.

-Si le preocupa Tomoyo...Pues ella es quien debe contarle lo ocurrido...si es que lo desea, aunque no entiendo sus ilusiones amorosas con respecto a mi hermana, por lo que yo entendí usted esta comprometido Con la chica lengua larga de ojos rojizos que es su prima- me dice Sakura.

-¿Acaso estas Celosa? – le pregunto en broma.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO¡- me grita, mientras las mejillas se le encienden y luego se calma- no crea que el mundo gira a sus pies señor Li, Yo no formo parte de su Club de fans...en fin yo lo pregunto por que aunque me haya peleado con Tomoyo...ella es mi hermana y la quiero.

-Yo solo bromeaba y con respecto a tu Hermana yo no tengo ninguna intención amorosa con ella...Meiling y yo estuvimos comprometidos, pero realmente no ocurre nada con ella, y por otro lado hay otra persona en la que estoy interesado...-la miro de forma algo insinuante.

-Pobre chica en la usted haya fijado sus ojos- susurra sin darse cuenta de mis intenciones- en fin si no le gusta Tomoyo, no le de ninguna esperanza, ella si parece sentir algo por usted...aunque en realidad...- dice divagando- creo que estoy siendo muy entrometida...No es mi problema- dice hablando mas para sí, que dirigiéndose a mi.

-Es más...la próxima semana estaré muy lejos de aquí- dice con una pequeña sonrisa, de verdadera alegría, y a pesar de tener el labio roto y con un parche encima, se ve hermosa.

**(Sakura)**

Toya salio molesto con la noticia que le di, no importa, por lo menos ahora tengo la seguridad de que no se pondrá...Solo falta Tomoyo. Estaba pensando en ello cuando El Joven Li y su "Adorable" prometida ingresaron a mi habitación, Por suerte para mi la

Chica de cabello negro ya se había retirado, me había hecho sentir avergonzada, furiosa, aunque su primo no lo hacía nada mal tampoco en ese aspecto.

-Bueno, supongo que ya no hay más que conversar...-lo miro a los ojos incómoda por las palabras que van a salir a continuación de mi boca.

-Por cierto...De verdad lamento ser tan grosera...realmente agradezco la ayuda que me brindo, que me haya traído a casa cargando, se que no soy ninguna pluma...así que de verdad gracias- bien lo había dicho, no me había muerto en el intento y había logrado no decir nada Sarcástico a "mi Salvador" en el agradecimiento que le di, incluso me disculpe sin que la lengua se me trabara, Todo un logro.

-Bueno no fue nada, aunque supongo que me debes una...-dice con los ojos rebosantes de burla y diversión el chico parado frente a mí, me dan ganas de golpearlo y me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada mordaz.

-Supongo...-le contesto molesta mirando hacía otro lado que no sea su rostro lleno de satisfacción.

-Pero eso puede solucionarse...- volteo a mirarlo de nuevo con una ceja alzada, se acerca a mi, muy cerca, su rostro esta frente al mió.

-Per-ver-ti-do- le susurro y el abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Yo...no...No planeaba- esta rojo y balbucea, no puedo evitarlo comienzo a reír, se pone serio.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención burlarme...- se acerca decidido a mi y toma mis manos.

-Cuidado con la derecha que esta delicada- le indico yo ya dejando mi risa atrás y algo nerviosa por su contacto.

-Sakura...-yo evito sus ojos, pero lo escucho atenta, ya todo dejo de ser gracioso no entiendo que pretende este chico.

-Que quiere señor Li...además claro de llamarme por mi nombre- sus mejillas se colorean levemente.

-No fue mi intención molestar- me suelta las manos- solo quiero conocerte un poco más- yo la miro sin creer mucho en sus palabras.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yo?- me regala una sonrisa, que no es de burla, ni de nada que haya visto antes, es real.

-Porque eres interesante- lo miro como si estuviera loco- así que me gustaría que tal vez...Pudiéramos ser amigos.

-Esta bien- le digo- No se si resulte, pero no me gusta estar en deuda con nadie, así que lo intentare...- intento parecer sincera, pero en realidad solo tendré que esperar que esta semana acabe y adiós.

**(Shaoran)**

Lo había logrado, un acercamiento, ya no más sarcasmo...Aunque tal vez fuera mucho pedir.

-Entonces como un posible futuro amigo...me gustaría saber ¿A que te referías con que la próxima semana vas a estar muy lejos de aquí?

-No se te escapa nada eh- me dice la chica mirándome fijamente.

-Me voy a ir a Estudiar a Inglaterra...Voy a vivir allá- dice extremadamente contenta y luego me mira un tanto burlona.

-Supongo que intentaste engañarme- eso cree ella.

-Claro que no...Solo omití ese detalle...Tú dijiste que querías conocerme mejor...bueno una semana, ese es el tiempo del que dispongo, es una lástima, pero nada que hacer...-parece tan contenta fastidiándome, aunque no sabe que realmente estoy contento...MUY contento.

-Bueno realmente el trato no me parece muy justo, pero no hemos establecido grandes condiciones...-le sonrió levemente, para que no capte mis intenciones.

-Bueno entonces podríamos decir que mientras yo este cerca de ti, tu, intentaras ser mi amiga...- me mira perspicaz- después de todo te iras ¿No?

-Así es...Bueno supongo que esta bien...- ya ha caído en mi trampa...

-Es promesa...- le digo yo y ella me mira fastidiada, se pone la mano derecha sobre el corazón.

-Lo Juro...-dice mofándose, ya veremos cuanto dura su sonrisa burlona.

**(Sakura)**

Li se había ido hace un rato, me disponía a dormir cuando tocaron a mi puerta. No hubo necesidad de que yo invitara a quien fuera a entrar ya que la puerta se abrió antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Sakura…soy yo- dijo bajito Tomoyo, temerosa de acercarse.

-Puedes sentarte a mi lado- me miro como si fuera a atacarla o algo, se acerco con tal indecisión y lentitud que parecía que yo la torturaba, suspire, Tomoyo me hacía sentir como un monstruo.

-No te voy a golpear…No sé porque tienes Tanto miedo…- le cayeron un par de lágrimas.

-No quiero…incomodarte…se que me odias…- la mire realmente sorprendida ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a mi hermana? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca…- le susurre molesta.

-Se que te lastime, pero no pretendía hacerlo…Todos decían que era mejor que no te viera, estaba tan preocupada, Se que todo es mi culpa y que me odias por ello, aunque no me lo digas- sus grandes ojos azules tan tristes, enmarcados por su cabello en su pálida piel de porcelana…la hacían ver tan frágil.

- Escúchame bien Tomoyo…no lo pienso volver a repetir- una rabia fría me estaba inundando- No te odio…no todo es tu culpa…Suichi también tiene mucho que ver aquí…Si bien tu me decepcionaste…oyes bien…decepcionar…yo te sigo queriendo, nada podría borrar todos los años que has compartido a mi lado, desde que tengo uso de razón, desde siempre…tú has estado conmigo…No te odio…solo que me has causado un dolor enorme y me cuesta enfrentarlo- resoplo e intento calmarme.

-Pero…sabes que no fue mi intención- más lágrimas.

-Me estas cansando Tommy, deja de ser tan dramática…- sus ojos sorprendidos me miran heridos.

- No entiendes…no me hace sentir bien verte como si fuera yo la que hubiera hecho daño, vienes aquí, te largas a llorar, repites y repites lo mismo…Yo soy la que sufre así que ya de llorar…a mi fue a quien traicionaron y intento superarlo…que tú me des lástima solo hace que mi rabia se incremente, asumamos las cosas como son…no des por sentado lo que yo pienso o siento- la miro sin sentir ni culpa, ni tristeza.

-Solo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes…- me susurra débilmente.

-Eso no va a suceder Tommy…De momento necesito tiempo para curar mis heridas…el dolor que siento y en realidad fue por eso que te llame, necesito comunicarte una decisión que he tomado- finalmente se sienta a mi lado ya no solloza ni nada, me escucha atenta e intenta estar serena.

-Soy toda oídos- Le comunico lo que pienso hacer, parece algo dolida, pero es mejor habérselo comunicado ahora que cuando hiciera el anuncio en la cena, pensé en hacerlo en no decirle nada en que la noticia la tomara por sorpresa, para que sufriera, pero supongo que después de todo no soy tan mala.

-Yo respetare lo que tu decidas…- me abraza lentamente- te quiero.

-A pesar de que aun no te perdono, nunca olvides que eres mi hermana y a pesar de todo lo malo, me preocupo por ti, y también te quiero- le respondo el abrazo y luego ella se va, mientras yo respiro, me quedo viendo fijamente al techo…ya no hay vuelta atrás, aunque quisiera ya no podría cambiar mi decisión, cierro los ojos, siento mi cuerpo adolorido y comienzo a dormirme.

**(Shaoran)**

Todo está saliendo mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba…no puedo decir que estoy loco de amor por Sakura o algo así, pero ella me gusta, me atrae…Todo lo que hace me agrada…Quiero saber porque se peleo con Tomoyo, se que Sakura no me dirá nada…ya hice el intento, pero su hermana, puede ser, tal vez si quiera decirme que ocurrió, le pregunto a el ama de llaves donde se encuentra la chica de ojos azules.

-La señorita está en el invernadero- me contesta la señora Sachiko.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda- le digo y voy en busca de Tomoyo cuando la encuentro esta arrodillada frente a unas rosas.

-Son bonitas- digo y ella voltea a verme, me sonríe.

-¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto, se levanta y me arrastra hasta una banca, nos sentamos.

-Hable con Saku…No me odia…- parece que la chica quisiera llorar.

-Discúlpame por preguntarte esto…tal vez te incomoda, pero ¿Por qué se pelearon Sakura y tú?- ella no me mira, su mirada se extiende hacia las flores y plantas que hay en el invernadero y se detiene en un punto inexistente mientras me cuenta lo ocurrido, me entero de todo, el Novio de Sakura que se enamoro de Tomoyo, como mi Ninfa descubrió todo y como se sintió traicionado por ambos, lo que Tomoyo le pidió al tonto ese llamado Suichi, el dolor de Sakura…la habían lastimado y mucho, de pronto me sentí mal, hasta ruin por sonsacarle la información a Tomoyo.

-Gracias por escucharme eres tan bueno- Tomoyo me abraza y se acomoda en mi pecho, de pronto me susurra en el oído.

-Eres tan bueno que casi podría enamorarme de ti…-yo me separo de ella nervioso, a eso se refería Sakura, Tomoyo me estaba coqueteando…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, me alegro haber sido de ayuda- digo eso y me marcho a paso rápido, poco me falto para salir corriendo.

**(Sakura)**

Todos estábamos comiendo, habían insistido en que cenara en mi habitación, pero yo era muy terca y me había salido con la mía, estaba sentada, con todos, en el comedor…

-Bueno ahora que están todos reunidos, me gustaría hacer un anuncio…Aunque algunos ya lo saben…La próxima semana, me voy a Londres, terminare allá mis estudios por lo que estaré un par de años lejos de Japón, se que extrañaré mucho mi país y a mi familia, pero mi decisión es irrevocable…-lo había hecho lo había dicho y aunque nadie parecía muy feliz con la noticia yo me sentía bien, algo en mi estaba comenzando a liberarse, casi sentía un viento invisible llenándome de calidez…sonriéndome, el auspicio de un tiempo mejor, el anuncio de que tenía la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo…Comenzar de nuevo y ser yo, sin trabas, sin mentiras, sin ser la sombra de nadie, solo Yo, como un ser único…se sentía tan bien.

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**oºoºoº oºoº**

**Nottas de nott ****-: **Hola bueno a partir del próximo cap., van a haber novedades…Y tal vez mas acercamientos o discusiones entre S&S…aparecerán nuevos personajes y ya veremos…espero que les haya gustado este cap., creo que en mi profile dice que iba a actualizar otro fic primero que este, pero este capo lo tenía más avanzado…Les doy las gracias a todos los lectores e invito a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews a que lo hagan…No muerdo, ni saco pedazos, me encanta cuando me escriben contándome su opinión, no sé cuánto me demore en subir la continuación de este cap. o los otros fics, a decir verdad mi ánimo estos días no ha sido de lo mejor…pero seguiré publicando, por lo menos este fic y unos cuantos más…

Este fic está hecho con todo cariño para quien guste de leerlo

Cuídense

Hasta la próxima

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

A todos los que dedican parte de su tiempo a escribirme, Muchas gracias, Todo mi cariño para ustedes que me hacen querer continuar escribiendo.

Aquí están las respuestas a sus Reviews

**Angel Zafiro****: **Sí todo mundo babea por Shao, menos la que él quiere…y si Saku se desahogo y le grito a Tomoyo, y con respecto a Eriol va a aparecer…Claro que sí, pero más adelante, tal vez solo tal vez en el próximo cap.…Y habrán muchos acercamientos entre nuestros protas aunque no se que tan pronto aunque puedes comenzar a preguntarte… ¿Qué planea Shao? Parecía muy contento cuando Saku le hizo la promesa a pesar de que ella se va lejos…Bueno lo dejo a tu imaginación, ya sabrás en la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo y por los reviews.

**aki-KHL: **Eso de las lagrimitas en los ojos…creo que hasta yo me sentí un poco así, después de leer lo que había escrito, me gusto mucho como quedo el segundo cap. Me alegro de que a ti también…Y con respecto a Tomoyo, ser coqueta está en su naturaleza, así es ella en esta historia e intento ayudar, pero de la forma equivocada. Y si Shao salvo a Saku…poco a poco habrán acercamientos. Bueno muchas gracias por tus palabras y por involúcrate tanto con el Fic.

**rubi: **Sí, es muy feo tener resentimientos hacia un hermano y también doloroso, yo no tengo hermanas así que peleas por novios o algo así no he tenido nunca, pero si por otras cosas, que bueno que el capitulo te haya encantado a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo, gracias por el ánimo y por leer esta historia.

**Goddess Aeris****: **Tomoyo hizo mal…de eso no cabe duda, pero ya está empezando a pagarlo, y Saku poco a poco se hace más fuerte y la vida comienza a sonreírle poquito a poquito, y por ahora está bien, Nuestro Shao de héroe quedo re bien, saku no puede tener quejas con respecto a él, cualquier chica querría tener a un chico como el…aunque claro, tiempo al tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo.

**S&S: **¡Wow! Eso pensé cuando leí tu review se notaba tu emoción y era extenso, me siento Feliz muy feliz de que haya personas como tú a las que les guste tanto el fic, me hace sentir que en parte hago un bien escribiendo, ayudo a algunas personas en el mundo a sonreír o llorar a emocionarse con mis historias y eso me hace sentir realmente contenta…me encanto leer tus palabras, tus gracias, te las envió de vuelta, por dedicarme tu tiempo para escribirme, por leer la historia y por disfrutar de ella…En fin pasando a la historia, Eriol va a aparecer, y bueno Saku se recupera de a poco, pero para eso está Shao para cuidarla, protegerla y amarla…ña ya me emocione bueno muchas gracias por el ánimo y la comprensión, un abrazote para ti.

**Luna-Box****: **No te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces no puedan escribir, a mí también me ha pasado con algunos fics por ahí, Siempre me gusta encontrarme con tus palabras, Mil gracias a ti, por el ánimo.

**amatista1986****:** Sí shao descubrió que Saku y la chica que le alboroto las hormonas, son la misma persona, y si poco a poco empezara a surgir algo, pero claro no van a faltar los enredos confusiones e impedimentos para que S&S estén juntos. Muchas gracias por tu review.**  
**

**darkmaho: **Hola con respecto a la historia Tomoyo y Shaoran no tienen ninguna relación en especial, lo voy a escribir más adelante, pero no es nada relevante, pero los dos son jóvenes y se conocieron y bueno decidieron no tratarse con tanta formalidad y se llaman por el primer nombre…Por otro lado me alegro que mi review te gustara, muchas gracias a ti por tus palabras.

**conchita:** Hola, pues ya viste que Toya no tuvo que hacer tanto para ser perdonado, si después de todo su discusión se dio por malos entendidos, con respecto a Saku, pues ya tomo su decisión, Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que hayas disfrutado este cap.

**yuki87: **No importa que no seas buena con los mensajes, me alegra que me escribas, y des tu apoyo al fic, muchas gracias por el saludo y por seguir la historia, espero que este cap. te hay gustado y besos para ti también.


	5. Chapter 5: La Trampa

Chap 4 :

**Una Belleza Nublada**

_By Nott_

Chap 4 : **La Trampa**

**(Sakura)**

Es increíble lo molesto que puede llegar a ser el maldito medico, el tal Nagakito…tenia ganas de mandarlo al demonio, pero se que si el les dice a mis padres que tengo problemas emocionales o algo así, todos mis planes de ir a Londres se van a ir directo al tacho de la basura.

-¿Cómo te has sentido, pequeña?- me pregunta mientras toma notas.

-Excelente. No puedo estar mejor- le respondo, mientras el intenta intimidarme con sus ojos celestes.

-¿Dime, sientes que tu madre y tu padre no te dedican tiempo suficiente?- siento que me trata como si yo fuera una tarada o algo similar.

-Claro que no, se que ambos me aman y estoy feliz de que sean mis Padres, lo mismo mis hermanos, tengo una familia maravillosa- le respondo con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Entonces porque te hiciste daño intencionalmente?- lo miro ya profundamente irritada.

-Yo nunca dije nada acerca de hacerme daño…lo de la mano fue un accidente y lo otro una caída como usted mismo corroboro- pongo mi rostro mas inocente, el suspira.

-Creo que no vamos a ningún lugar- me compadezco de el, solo un poco.

-Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero estoy bien, de verdad- el casi sonríe.

-Esta bien, te voy a dejar en paz- una enorme sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, no puedo evitarlo.

-Gracias por su tiempo, mucha suerte- le digo mientras el se retira, mis padres no tienen ningún motivo para retrasar mi partida, han pasado dos días, aun faltan cinco, pero a pesar de que nadie quiera que yo haga nada, hago caso omiso, prepare una maleta, me faltan unas cuantas más, ya mande a mamá a retirarme del Colegio...adiós Instituto y adiós Suichi. Llame a Kero, mi querido primito que vive en Inglaterra, me van a inscribir en su instituto obviamente claro con la ayuda de el y del Tio Clow, a veces es bueno que mi familia sea tan persuasiva...el dinero no comprara la felicidad, pero ayuda mucho. Llaman a la puerta.

-adelante- digo yo todavía contenta, pensando en todo lo que haré cuando llegue a Londres, pero toda mi alegría se esfuma al ver a la persona que menos esperaba.

-Tú...- la rabia se me va a la garganta y mis puños se cierran con fuerza.

-Hija...-dice mi madre mientras ingresa presurosa a la habitación- insistió mucho...yo no...

-Esta bien Nadeshiko- le digo llamándola por su nombre y evidenciando mi enojo- déjanos solos...por favor- parece que quisiera reclamar algo, pero la miro casi deseando matarla, se retira.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado? Dicen que te vas a retirar de la escuela ¿es verdad? ¿Estas llena de parches? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?- se acerca a mi y su mano se alza para acariciarme.

-¡No me Toques!-le exijo y el retrocede un paso.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? No entiendo nada...- me dice.

-No ocurre nada, simplemente me canse de ti, de ser la novia idiota que te adora y te dejo...terminamos Suichi- me mira sorprendido.

-Yo... ¿que hice mal?- hipócrita, hipócrita...-yo te amo...tanto, no te imaginas...-sus palabras me llegan desde lejos.

-¡Cállate!- le grito- No me mientas, tu no sabes lo que es amar...

-Claro que lo se- me dice contándome- ¿acaso no fui un buen novio?

-No...¿Dime como se sintió que Tomoyo te rechazara?- sonrió, me burlo en su cara.

-Ah...era eso- se queda callado unos momentos, pero luego se acerca a mi- así que te enteraste- su rostro esta muy cerca del mío- bueno sí, estoy enamorado de Tomoyo, ella es todo lo que tu no...- No me importa cuanto me duela la mano herida, no me importa nada, le planto un puñetazo, en la nariz., sigo golpeándolo.

-¡Estúpida! Nunca, nunca te quise -me grita- eres una niña Tonta y nunca nadie se va a fijar en Ti, entre tú y Tomoyo no hay comparación...

-Es lo único bueno que has dicho hasta ahora- dice una voz que hace que yo me ponga alerta.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto algo molesta, esto era entre mi novio y yo.

-¿Y este quien es?- dice Suichi presionándose la nariz, ya que al parecer le di duro y la sangre comienza a caer.

-¿Duele?- dice Li mofándose- no puedo creer que perdieras el tiempo con el Sakura, nunca valió la pena...

-Tienes razón...-le digo yo preguntándome que pretende este chico- es un perdedor...

- Dime Suichi, ¿tu crees que a Sakura le importa que a ti te guste Tomoyo?- le pregunta Li y se ríe.

-¿acaso no es así?- dice el tonto de mi ex novio, burlándose.

-Claro que no...Supongo que ella no te lo quiso decir, es demasiado buena...hace mucho que tu no le importas...ella me ama a mi- lo miro sorprendida, pero disimulo, la cara de Suichi se transforma de socarrona a enfadada- y por supuesto yo la amo a ella... ¿A quien tienes Tu Suichi?- mi hasta hace unos días novio no puede decir nada, no le salen las palabras.

-Y tenias toda la razón cuando decías que Tomoyo y Sakura no tienen comparación...Tomoyo es linda y todo, pero Sakura es única y besa como no te imaginas...-

-Claro que lo imagino- dice el tonto de Suichi- me beso mil veces a mi antes que a ti.

-Claro, pero eso solo eran juegos de niños...si después de todo nunca le importaste- Li se acerca hasta mi y me mira a los ojos, sus labios se acercan a los míos y yo lo dejo ser, sigo su juego y es delicioso, sus labios suaves me devoran...su sabor mezcla de chocolate y menta me vuelve loca, nos besamos como desesperados intentando comernos el uno al otro y al final nos separamos por falta de aire. Mis mejillas se tiñen.

-Ya puedes irte Suichi...ya sabes Sakura no desea volverte a ver y bueno Tomoyo te rechazo...- Li se burla, lo humilla, pero apenas soy consiente, toco mis labios.

-¿Que mas esperas para largarte de esta casa? Tal vez un par de golpes -más amenaza Li y Suichi me mira con ferocidad.

-Esto no se va a quedar así...- yo le sonrió y me despido con la mano.

-Que te vaya muy mal- le digo con ganas de mofarme.

-Sakura...por favor- dice Suichi rogando, intentando cambiar su postura.

-Patético- dice Xiao...Li ya no se ni como llamarlo- Lárgate- ahora si ya mi ex se retira avergonzado y con una nariz sangrante, pero cuando la puerta se cierra, el chico de cabello castaño voltea hacia mi y nuestros ojos se encuentran.

**(Shaoran)**

Había visto a la madre de Sakura salir de la habitación, yo quería visitar a mi ninfa, iba a entrar cuando escuche las voces. Cuando entre al cuarto no tenia otro objetivo más que ayudarla, porque escuchar a ese chico decir tantas estupideces a Sakura después del daño que le había causado no hizo más que enfurecerme. El tal Suichi tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz y quise que no solo se fuera con un par de golpes, sino también humillarlo, y lo conseguí, pero se me empezó a ir de las manos, estaba un poco nervioso, pero solo un poco y luego eso.

-Y tenias toda la razón cuando decías que Tomoyo y Sakura no tienen comparación...Tomoyo es linda y todo, pero Sakura es única y besa como no te imaginas...-No se como esas palabras salieron de mi boca

-Claro que lo imagino- dice el idiota se Suichi- me beso mil veces a mi antes que a ti- maldito sujeto, me encolerizo pensar en cuantas veces Sakura lo había besado.

-Claro, pero eso solo eran juegos de niños...si después de todo nunca le importaste- le digo yo, alardeando de algo que nunca había pasado...Me acerque a Sakura la mire a los ojos y ella no puso impedimentos, la bese...Sus labios eran suaves, dulces...exquisitos, mi beso se volvió exigente posesivo...lo quería todo de ella, finalmente no porque deseara, sino que porque mis pulmones reclamaban aire, nos separamos. Ya ni siquiera se como conseguí seguir con la farsa después, al final el ex novio de Sakura se fue, cuando la puerta se cerro me volví hacia ella, estábamos solos, en su habitación, nos habíamos besado, Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Silencio. Sakura volteo rompiendo el contacto visual.

-Gra...Gracias por la ayuda- me dice algo nerviosa.

-Claro, si, no hay porque- le digo yo- perdón por inmiscuirme, pero no podía creer la desfachatez de eso tipo...- voltea a verme furiosa.

-A sí que Tomoyo te lo dijo- suspira- supongo que por eso fue que me ayudaste...- casi parece triste.

-No yo...-intento explicar, pero ella no me deja.

-Supongo que el beso y todo era parte de un plan ¿no?- la miro realmente sorprendido, ¿así que ella piensa que yo puedo fingir que me gusta y que el beso fue una mentira? Que equivocada esta.

-¡Claro que No!- exclamo furioso, no se como lo hace esta chica para hacer que me altere tan fácilmente. La miro y veo que sus mejillas están rojas...así que tiene vergüenza. Voy a decir algo, pero las puertas se abren

-Toya...- dice Sakura mirando a su hermano mayor que me mira con odio.

- si me disculpan me retiro- digo yo largándome, no es que le tenga miedo, pero parece Furioso y con ganas de descuartizar a alguien y yo no tengo ganas de ser el elegido, menos ahora que Bese a Sakura y ella...ella me respondió.

**(Toya)**

Sakura esta sorprendida... ¿algo sonrojada? ¿Qué Diablos?

-¿Qué hacías con ese Maldito Mocoso?- le pregunto molesto.

-Nada Toya- como si me fuera a creer eso.

-Me dijeron que vino Suichi- le digo y ella me mira molesta por la situación.

-Si vino aquí a hablar conmigo...dijo cosas horribles Toya- su voz suena triste.

-Aunque no importa, se fue con una nariz que sangraba y una humillación...Xiao- la miro ceñudo

-Li me ayudo- se corrige ¿desde cuando mi hermanita se lleva con ese mocoso? Aquí me huele a peligro, es una suerte que Sakura se vaya a Londres. Lejos de es Li, mocoso engreído.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto?- me pregunta Sakura, es cierto.

-Es que cuando supe de Suichi quise descuartizarlo...luego llego a tu habitación hirviendo en rabia y preocupación y me encuentro que estas con ese Tonto de Li...Maldito Mocoso- susurro molesto, Sakura se ríe y algo en mi interior me tranquiliza, su risa sigue siendo tan bonita y franca como siempre.

-No te burles- le ordeno, pero no me toma en cuenta, estoy contento de volver a escuchar sus carcajadas y solo por esta vez dejare pasar el hecho de que estaba, sola en la habitación con un mocoso.

-Toya... ¿porque no me ayudas con las maletas?- o no hora de irme.

-Ni hablar Monstruo...te mandare a Sachi...ella te ayudara con todo gusto estoy seguro- le digo.

-Cobarde- me saca la lengua, me acerco y le doy un abrazo- Pórtate bien Saku...- le doy un beso en la frente y me retiro, hay mucho que aclarar con mis padres.

**(Sakura)**

Todo esta listo, mis maletas, mi pasaje...No puedo creer que ya mañana sea el día, estos últimos cuatro días han estados ajetreados, el medico siguió visitándome y tratando de sonsacarme alguna respuesta violenta o algún indicio de que tenia algún conflicto emocional grave. Toya desayunaba conmigo, Tomoyo me visito solo dos veces, Meiling Li me tenia harta con todas sus estupideces, que la ropa, los viajes, el dinero, nunca se calla, me mareaba. Papá, Mamá y el abuelo, Todos me aconsejaron y me dieron bendiciones y bueno Xiao... Li...a veces me visitaba aunque siempre estaba Meiling, no se hablo del beso, aunque a veces lo sorprendía viéndome fijamente y me sonrojaba...era incómodo, pero él tendía a aligerar el ambiente planteando algún tema para conversar o proponiendo algún juego. Creo que hasta empieza a caerme bien, lástima que Tomoyo puso sus ojos sobre el...porque se que tarde o temprano...caerá, así pasa con todos.

Estoy tan emocionada que apenas y puedo tratar de dormir...mañana tendré unas ojeras horribles, me levanto, voy a ir por un vaso de leche o algo para comer, después de todo da igual, no me importa tanto dormir, ya que mañana en el avión tendré tiempo suficiente para eso. Me pongo unas pantuflas de conejitos, rosadas, supongo que hay ciertas cosas que cambiar, me pongo un chaleco, ya que esta algo helado. Bajo con calma las escaleras las rodillas a pesar de que ya lucen casi bien, todavía duelen algo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunta de repente una voz sobresaltándome.

-Oh Sachi...me has dado un susto de muerte- digo cuando veo el rostro de mi viejita.

-¿No puedes dormir, pequeña?- yo sonrió, mi querida Sachi me conoce tan bien.

-Estoy algo nerviosa...emocionada no se...mañana es mi gran día, me voy a Londres- le respondo.

-Vamos a la cocina mi niña, ahí estaremos cómodas y podremos hablar, mientras te preparo un té o algo- voy a su lado y la abrazo.

-por eso te quiero tanto.

**(Shaoran)**

Me cuesta dormir, me revuelvo incómodo entre las sábanas, finalmente me levanto...Un vaso de agua estará bien, No se como va a reaccionar Sakura cuando reciba el notición...me da algo de miedo pensarlo, he logrado grandes progresos con respecto a su persona, progresos notables si lo pienso bien...Un beso, ahora no importa tanto que fuera para humillar a su ex, ella me recibió con esos dulces y perfectos labios cuando la bese...me levanto de la cama y pienso en dirigirme a la cocina, hay luz, supongo que alguien esta despierto...Seguro no es Sakura, es una dormilona, ya lo he comprobado, siempre se despierta cerca del mediodía y se enoja mucho si la despiertan. Me acerco despacio, doy unos golpes suaves antes de ingresar. La señora Sachiko el ama de llaves me mira con una sonrisa, Los ojos verdes de Sakura me ven con sorpresa, luego sus ojos se posan en la taza que tiene entre las manos...

-Al parecer usted tampoco puede dormir joven...¿Desea algún aperitivo?- Yo sonrió.

-No muchas gracias Señora Sachiko, pero veo que usted luce algo cansada, puede ir a dormir, yo le haré compañía a la señorita- Sakura me mira fijamente, mira a la anciana mujer y su corazón se ablanda.

-Mi Vejita, creo que el Señor Li tiene razón...No te preocupes por mí, terminaré mi Té y me iré a dormir- el ama de Llaves nos mira y al fin se retira.

-Se la encargo Joven- me dice.

-Que descanse- es mi respuesta, mientras la mujer sale de la cocina, Yo me siento frente a Sakura.

-¿Y por que no puedes dormir?- le pregunto a la chica frente a mí, ella no me mira.

-La expectación de viajar- sus ojos se posan en mi un momento, pero luego su mirada se retira rápido algo avergonzada. Toma grandes tragos de la taza, se levanta de su silla.

-Creo que voy a ir a dormir- me dice mientras deposita la taza vacía en el lavamanos.

-¿Tienes mucha prisa?...- le digo pregunto y ella voltea a verme con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No...-parece pensar que decir, finalmente solo suelta un suspiro- ¿Qué deseas?- me pregunta aparentemente más tranquila.

-Solo hablar...recuerdas la promesa, ¿Intentar ser amigos?- ella asiente levemente con la cabeza- podríamos comenzar con que...me llamaras por mi nombre- le digo sonriendo.

-No lo creo- mi sonrisa se esfuma- ¿No te parece que es un poco complicado?- la miro desconcertado- Sin ofender, claro -se apresura a decirme, Yo suelto una carcajada.

-Supongo que el chino es un tanto difícil...a ver...mi nombre en Japonés vendría siendo algo así como...Shaoran- le explico.

-Shaoran- repite ella- es bonito- me encanta como suena en sus labios, al diablo con que no pueda aprenderse mi nombre Chino.

-También me gusta, después de todo serías prácticamente la única que me llama así...Todos me dicen simplemente Xiao- ella medita un momento.

-Creo que después de todo me caes algo bien Shaoran, es una lástima que mañana sea el último día que nos veamos- no le digo nada.

-Creo que es mejor ir a dormir...o al menos intentarlo- me sonríe.

-esta bien le digo yo- mientras camino tras ella, su largo camisón le da un toque fragilidad y delicadeza y en sus pies van unas pantuflas de conejito, me dan ganas de reír, siempre haciéndose la dura y siendo sarcástica y usa cosas tan femeninas como estas. Supongo que Sakura es simplemente una caja de sorpresas.

**(Sakura)**

Bien el gran día ya llego, tomo Desayuno en el comedor, Acompañada de todos, Voy a los establos y me despido de Suni y el resto de los caballos, el día transcurre de forma rápida entre las despedidas, Sachi me da un abrazo grande y apretado, el abuelo también ya que no ira al aeropuerto, Tomoyo también prefiere quedarse en casa, me da un regalo y yo le doy una carta...ella no lo sabe, pero ahí dice que la perdono, después de todo quiero que mi nuevo comienzo sea desde cero, sin arrastrar nada del pasado, además se que Tommy lo necesita y después de toda las idioteces que dijo Suichi, no me voy a pelear por él con mi hermana, Toya y Mamá se van conmigo en un auto. Y para mi sorpresa papá, Meiling y Shaoran vienen en un segundo auto. Me pregunto porque vienen los Li, pero me olvido pronto de ello, voy mirando el paisaje y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se que voy a extrañar todo esto. Me tranquilizo y miro a mi hermano, parece algo refunfuñado.

-¿Qué ocurre Toya? -Le pregunto.

-No es nada monstruo, supongo que te voy a extrañar- siento ganas de abrazarlo, pero se que no le gustan tanto esa clase de demostraciones de cariño.

-Estoy segura de que yo también los echare mucho de menos- le respondo tranquila, el resto del viaje nos la pasamos en silencio, mamá me acaricia suavemente la cabeza, Finalmente llegamos al Aeropuerto, sacamos las maletas, Noto que hay unas cuantas de más.

-¡Guau! No recuerdo haber traído tanto equipaje- comento, Shaoran posas sus ojos achocolatados sobre mi.

-Eso es porque no todas las maletas son tuyas- no dice nada más, ingresamos a la gigantesca edificación que hay frente a nosotros.

-Lo mejor será hacer todo el papeleo cuanto antes, así después podremos tomarnos un jugo o algo, todos juntos- dice mamá.

-Esa es una buena idea- dice Mei y comienza a buscar algo en una cartera que lleva colgada en el hombro.

-Aquí están mi pasaje y mis documentos- comenta con una sonrisa- Vamos Sakura, a que esperas...-me dice y yo no entiendo nada, confundida pasó la vista por todos, papá, mamá, Toya Mei y finalmente Shaoran.

-No te lo habíamos querido comentar, hasta el último momento- empieza a decir.

-era un sorpresa- añade una sonriente Meiling.

-Vamos a viajar los tres juntos- termina de decir Shaoran mientras me muestra el boleto de avión en su mano. No se de que color me puse.

-Hija ¿Estas bien?- me pregunta mi padre, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Casi me dan ganas de devolverme a la casa del abuelo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y luego la expulso lentamente, Calma Sakura, es solo un viaje, Londres te espera.

-Estoy bien- logro decir- solo me tomaron por sorpresa, no es nada- busco mis papeles y vamos a dejar las maletas y a preparar todo para nuestra partida. Como mamá propuso estamos tomando unos refrescos, bueno en realidad yo estoy comiendo un helado...analizo la situación con calma, Shaoran había sabido todo este tiempo que viajaríamos juntos y solo ahora lo viene a comentar, lo observo esperando ver algún atisbo de culpabilidad en el, un cambio en sus gestos o su algo, pero no el parece estar de lo más tranquilo, incluso me atrevería a decir que se ve algo feliz, Miro a mis padres y ellos también parece estar muy tranquilos, solo Toya parece enojado o molesto. Al parecer la noticia lo tomo tan de sorpresa como a mí, me acerco a el y hablo a susurros.

-¿Tu sabías que Los Li viajarían conmigo?- le pregunto solo para confirmar.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dice elevando demasiado la voz, todos voltean a vernos, me aparto de él. Finalmente se acerca la hora de abordar y nos dirigimos a la zona de embarque.

-Cuídate mucho hija, estaremos en contacto- dice mi madre mientras me abraza.

-Claro que si- le respondo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Que lo pases bien pequeña, te extrañaremos, pero estoy seguro de que lograras todo lo que te propones- dice papá, yo le sonrió, mientras el deposita un beso en mi frente, del último que me despido es Toya que me apreta entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Cuídate de ese mocoso aprovechado- me susurra muy bajito al oído- Te quiero, Monstruo- se separa de mi y siento que mis ojos escocen, va a ser duro estar lejos de mi familia, pero se que de momento es lo mejor, les regalo una última sonrisa mientras agito mi mano despidiéndome. Una vez arriba del avión busco mi asiento, me toca en la ventana, es una suerte, a mi lado se ubica Shaoran y al lado de él Meiling, los tres asientos están juntos...así que asumo que lo del viaje fue planeado cuidadosamente.

-¿Desde Cuando lo sabías?- le pregunto al chico a mi lado.

-Desde el día en que hiciste tu promesa- me responde con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

-"_Señores pasajeros estamos a punto despegar, por favor no se levanten de sus asientos y abróchense los cinturones..."-_ escucho a lo lejos la voz de la mujer que habla por el altavoz, busco la correa de mi cinturón y lo abrocho, cuando el avión comienza andar siento una opresión en el pecho..._que pase rápido..._una sensación de vértigo me invade y cuando el avión comienza a elevarse, siento mis oídos taponarse, apretó los dientes y cierro los ojos...

-¡Estas bien?- oigo que alguien dice a mi lado- Sakura...

-¿Que?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Ya paso- me responden. Abro los ojos y relajo mi mandíbula, Shaoran me observa con una sonrisa.

-¿No te gusta volar?- pregunta y siento ganas de borrarle la tonta sonrisa con un golpe.

-¿No me digas?- le respondo molesta- Me pregunto como llegaste a tan fantástica deducción...- el comienza a reírse con más fuerza.

-¡Ya cállate de una vez, quieres!- exclamo alzando la voz irritada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo...?- pregunta la entrometida de Meiling, ya no tengo paciencia para aguantar a nadie.

-¡No!- es mi molesta respuesta- me giro hacia la ventana- Voy a dormir...- cierro los ojos y poco a poco comienzo a calmarme.

(**Shaoran)**

Evidentemente esta molesta porque no le conté que viajaríamos juntos... ¿Cómo ira a reaccionar con la sorpresa que la espera en Londres? Ojala que la rabieta no le de muy fuerte, fue muy gracioso ver como cerraba los ojos con fuerza cuando despego el avión, parece tenerles algo de miedo a estas maquinas voladoras, o tal vez viajar le siente un tanto mal...por lo menos ahora duerme y parece estar relajada, gracias al cielo Mailing también duerme o si no me estaría volviendo loco, ya que no sabe lo que es tener la boca cerrada... ¿Como puede mi prima ser tan irritante? La observo con los ojos cerrados y en completo silencio, se ve hasta bonita, pero luego volteo hacia Sakura, su respiración es acompasada y el cabello castaño le cae sobre el rostro, me dan ganas de apartar esos mechones con los dedos y de paso acariciar esa piel damasco...me dan ganas de tocarla, resisto mi impulso y me dedico solo a contemplarla, puede que haya visto chicas más bonita que ella antes, pero nunca sentí deseos de acercarme ellas, de conocerlas, como me sucede con Sakura. Ella abre lentamente los ojos y luego da un pequeño bostezo, mientas se cubre la boca con una mano.

-¿Falta mucho?- pregunta mirándome y sus mejillas de pronto se tiñen.

**-**Un par de horas- le respondo sin apartar la vista.

-¿Podrías dejar de verme tan fijamente?- me pregunta avergonzada- ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-Pues sí, tienes muchas cosas en la cara- le respondo y ella se sorprende- tienes una bonita y respingada nariz, unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, y unos labios...- me detengo, Sakura esta colorada.

-Eres un idiota- me dice mientras voltea a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Lo soy- le respondo con una sonrisa.

**(Sakura)**

Lo primero que note al despertar fue la intensa mirada de los ojos de Shaoran, no se que le ocurre a este chico, pero me hace sentir avergonzada, cada vez que lo miro me acuerdo del beso...no es que el me guste, es atractivo si, y agradable a ratos, pero hasta ahí, pero aun así...el beso...fue algo fantástico, sin importar que lo hiciera solo por lo que Tomoyo le contó. Ahora que pienso en mi hermana, traigo el regalo que me dio en el pequeño bolso que tengo sobre mi regazo, saco el paquete, es una caja pequeña cuando la abro me encuentro con una hermosa gargantilla y unos pendientes de diamante, se lo que significan, los pendientes habían sido de la abuela...la gargantilla se la habían dado a Tommy cuando modeló por primera vez, las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos y caen en silencio, hay una pequeña nota.

"_Querida Sakura:_

_He aquí dos de mas preciados tesoros, quiero que los conserves ahora que te vas lejos, espero que te traigan suerte, espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, Te quiero Mucho, nunca lo olvides._

_Tu hermana Tomoyo"_

Menos mal que Meiling y Shaoran están durmiendo, guardo las joyas junto a la nota en la pequeña caja, saco un pañuelo desechable me limpio las lágrimas.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en aparente tranquilidad, a ratos dormía o escuchaba música, hasta que por fin llegamos a Londres, una vez que bajamos del avión fuimos por las maletas y cuando íbamos saliendo me detuve.

-Chicos, supongo que por aquí nos separamos- Meiling me miro como si estuviera loca, Shaoran se limito a sonreír.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso Sakura- parecía estar muy contento por algo.

-Podemos encontrarnos para salir a algún lugar- insistí yo- pero ahora debo buscar a mi tío, seguro a ustedes también viene alguien a buscarlos ¿No?- los mire esperando que entendieran.

-No se si recuerdas Sakura, pero tus padres deben haberte dicho que te vas a quedar en nuestra casa- me dijo de repente Meiling, mientras seguía viéndome como si yo estuviera zafada, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Yo quedarme en casa de los Li? Seguro había algún error.

-Meiling es imposible que recuerde algo que nunca me comunicaron- le respondí- Yo me voy a quedar en casa de mi tío, ustedes no se...- estaba comenzando a enfadarme.

-Ah, es verdad...Era una sorpresa- dijo de pronto la chica de melena negra.

-Yo creo que estas equivocada Mei- trate de explicar.

-Por supuesto que No- dijo ella con seguridad- Tus padres hablaron con Tía, todos en la Mansión Li te esperan- la chica parecía totalmente convencida, pero de seguro es una broma.

-¿Tu sabes algo de esto Li?- le pregunte al chico que me miro con su maldita y arrogante sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, yo hable con tus padres y les propuse hospedarte en nuestra casa- el impacto de esas palabras me deja como atontada, no es cierto, me digo, una y mil veces no.

-Joven Li, señorita Meiling- dice un hombre mayor acercándose.

-Hola Wei, ella es Sakura- dice Shaoran presentándome, yo todavía no atino a reaccionar.

-A la invitada especial- murmura el hombre- es un gusto tenerla entre nosotros Señorita Kinomoto...-yo no respondo.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- me pregunta- se ve algo pálida -yo lo miro con los ojos llorosos, la frustración me hierve en las entrañas.

**(Shaoran)**

Por fin vamos camino a la mansión, Sakura aun no dice nada y su rostro aun no recupera su color, me siento mal de no haberle comentado mi plan, pero estaba seguro de que ella no aceptaría, parece realmente afectada.

-¿Sakura estas bien?- le pregunto mientras intento tomar una de sus manos, me mira furiosa.

-No-me-to-ques- me dice con los dientes apretados- Eres un maldito mentiroso...- lo susurra muy bajito. Esta justo como me temía, mi trampa ha funcionado a la perfección con el único detalle de que tal vez Sakura no me permita acercarme a ella nunca más.

OoOoOoOoOo

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nottas De Nott-**** :**Hola aquí un nueva entrega, no estoy segura pero me parece que había dicho que en este cap aparecerían nuevos personajes, me disculpo por eso...ojala el beso lo compense...¿alguien esperaba que Saku y Shao se besaran?...Bueno en el siguiente cap si que aparecerán personajes como Eriol y otros...Lamento mi demora en actualizar, he estado algo enferma, no había podido ir a un ciber a subir los cap ni de esta historia ni de necesidad de amor y la Caja de Pandora, a pesar de que estaban listos, pero ya esta y espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo...

Ya saben, gracias por leer y los reviews

Cuídense y

Hasta la Próxima

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººZona Reviewsººººººººººº**

Muchas gracias a todos por escribir:

**Rubi: **Que hacer con respecto a Tomoyo, por lo menos no va a aparecer por un buen rato ahora que Saku se fue a Londres y bueno si las cosas se van a poner buenas, al menos ya hubo un beso entre Saku y Shao aunque ahora ella esta enojada con el. Muchas gracias por tu review y el ánimo. Espero disfrutaras el cap.

**amatista1986****: **Bueno me demore en actualizar, mis disculpas por eso, pero ya sabes lo que tenia planeado Shao y todo para tener a Saku bien cerca. Gracias por tu apoyo y por tu tiempo**.**

**Goddess Aeris****: **Sí supongo que el personaje de Tomoyo es un poco melodramático, pero que hacer ella es así (al menos en este fic) y Saku ya se fue a Londres y se encontró con la sorpresita preparada por Shao...ahora van a vivir juntos y además Saku prometió que mientras estén juntos o cerca iba a intentar ser su amiga. Y con respecto a lo otro claro que cuando nuestro príncipe llegue lo querremos se parezca o no a Shao, pero mientras aparece podemos seguir queriendo al chico de cabello rebelde y ojos achocolatados XD. Gracias por tu reviews y por tu apoyo a este y a otros de mis fics.

**DaMI: **Ojala que este cap haya hecho que la historia te gustara un poquito más, se vienen muchas sorpresas y bueno espero que sigas leyendo y apoyando el fic, Gracias por tu review**.**

**Isabel: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Ojala también hayas disfrutado de este cap.

**S&S: **Hola mi lectora fiel, me encanta la emoción que transmiten tus reviews, siempre me alegra toparme con las líneas que escribes y con respecto al fic, si Tomoyo es manipuladora, pero si todo el mundo le sigue la corriente ¿Cómo no serlo? No importa poco a poco ella aprenderá y Eriol aparecerá en el próximo cap, y bueno Shao no ama n a Saku, pero no hay porque alarmarse queda tiempo de sobra para eso sobre todo ahora que vivirán bajo el mismo techo y Cuando Shao dijo que Saku entro en su juego se refería solo a lo de la trampa...lo hizo todo para tenerla junto a él. Muchas gracias por todo tu animo, un abrazo par ti, cuídate mucho, que estar enferma es muy aburrido, yo estuve en cama y no quería saber del mundo, pero ya estoy mejor e intentare actualizar más rápido, por lo menos este fic.

**aki-KHL: **Si Saku conocerá a Eriol en Londres, no lo había escrito antes así que no te preocupes por lo de tu amnesia, a mi también me pasa a veces, y bueno ahora ya sabes de que hablaba Shao, Saku cayó redondita en su trampa y no te preocupes por odiar a Tomoyo, estoy segura de que no eres la única persona a la que le ocurre lo mismo sobre todo si es tan llorona como la de mi fic: Muchas gracias por tu review.

**yuki87: **Saku es una chica fuerte y decidida...solo le falta encontrar el amor y ser feliz, aunque falta para eso...y con respecto a Tomoyo estoy segura de que tal vez más adelante cambia un poquito para ser aceptada por los lectores XD. Espero te haya gustado este cap, Gracias por tu review y por seguir este fic

**Luna-Box****: **Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por darte y un tiempito para escribirme un reviews, espero que te haya gustado este cap...¿Te imaginabas que Habría un beso entre Saku y Shao? La verdad yo ni siquiera lo tenia planeado, simplemente surgio, bueno nos vemos en el proximo cap, Gracias por el animo.

**Angel Zafiro****: **Si Shao se arranco porque Tomoyo andaba algo lanzadita y por culpa de ella Saku se imagina cosas que no son, y ya vez que Saku y Shao no solo se van a encontrar en Londres, sino que van a vivir en la misma casa...y bueno ya vez te hice caso y actualice la caja de Pandora. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a todos mis fics, siempre es grato leer tus reviews.


	6. Chapter 6: La Familia

Chapter 5: La Familia

**Chapter 5: La Familia**

**(Sakura)**

Maldito...

Maldito...

Mil veces Maldito...

¡¡¡MALDITO SHAORAN LI !!!

Lo odio...realmente lo odio, no se como pudo hacerme esto, estamos llegando a su casa, cuando el auto se detiene me quedo agazapada en mi asiento, el suspira y me mira como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña.

-Tienes que salir de ahí...Vamos Sakura- lo miro deseando matarlo con los ojos y de forma reticente empiezo a salir del carro. Estira una mano para ayudarme a salir, yo no la tomo, una vez ya fuera del auto me entran los nervios y entonces empiezo a ser más conciente de la situación...Estoy en Londres, a océanos de distancia de Japón, de mi familia, de mis amigos, de todo lo que conozco...Creo que me va dar algo, porque de repente el estomago se me revuelve. Vamos siguiendo al hombre que nos fue a buscar al aeropuerto, es viejo, pero parece agradable y si no hubiese estado tan molesta en el auto lo más seguro es que le hubiese hablado, pero ahora estoy algo asustada, no se como serán los familiares de Shaoran, y me siento un tanto incómoda...y sobre todo estoy furiosa, se suponía que mi viaje , mi llegada a Londres iba a ser algo glorioso, que ahorcaría cariñosamente a Kero cuando lo viera e iríamos a tomar un helado, el me enseñaría las partes que no conozco de la ciudad y nos reiríamos mucho...Pero No, que obtengo a cambio...el hospedaje en una casa que me es totalmente desconocida, junto a la parlanchina de Meiling, ojala sea la única de su familia así o voy a terminar por volverme loca y también esta Shaoran...que siempre que lo veo me hace sentir avergonzada al recordar el beso...

-Bienvenidos- dice una voz sacándome de mis "profundos" pensamientos. Es una muchacha del servicio, ingresamos a la mansión...es gigantesca. De pronto todo comienza a temblar Ahora que... ¿Un terremoto?

-Que linda-

-Miren es monísima-

-Ah que bonita-

-Yo también quiero tocarla- escucho voces, pero no veo nada, un montón de manos me jalan y me tironean, mientras las vocecitas chillonas me marean.

-¡ALTO!- grito cansada para que me dejen en paz, cuatro pares de ojos castaños me miran asombrados y sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se empiezan a tornar rojas, me muero de la vergüenza, siento hasta las orejas calientes, debo parecer un tomate y uno de los más maduros.

-Sakura...- miro al piso apenada- ellas son mis hermanas- dice Shaoran, levanto lentamente la mirada para encontrarme con la mirada iluminada de todas esas chicas.

-Ho...Hola- les digo en ingles, todas sonríen a la vez. Sus ojos brillan con tanta fuerza que tengo miedo, me pregunto en que casa de locos me vine a meter.

-Al parecer les agradas- me susurra Shaoran en el oído mientras su mano se posa en mi espalda, suspiro resignada, dejo que el me guié por las escaleras hasta la que al parecer va a ser mi habitación, siento la miradas penetrantes tras nosotros y mi cuerpo se estremece.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Shaoran y yo lo aparto de mí, ahora nadie nos ve.

-Todo esto es tu culpa- le reclamo en voz baja.

-Mira esta es tu habitación- dice abriendo una puerta y haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, tengo ganas de darle una gran patada en el trasero, pero me limito a mirarlo molesta e ingreso al cuarto que él me señala, lo primero que veo es un gran cama de dos plazas, me acerco a esta corriendo y me lanzo.

-Es tan confortable como su apariencia- murmuro un poco más tranquila.

-Me alegra mucho que le guste su habitación- dice de pronto una voz femenina muy seria. Volteo a ver a la dueña de tales palabras y veo a una hermosa mujer parada en la entrada de la habitación, viste un Kimono blanco, que contrasta con su cabello negro.

-Lo siento- murmuro algo avergonzada por la situación.

-No hay porque, todos deseamos que su estancia en esta casa sea de lo más agradable...- esa mujer, su presencia es la de alguien importante, lo dicen mis sentidos, por lo que apresuro a levantarme de la cama y torpemente estirar mi ropa, me acerco a ella.

-Mucho gusto Señora, Soy Sakura Kinomoto- le digo mientras extiendo una mano, mi corazón late a mil por hora.

-Ieran Li- dice la mujer que estrecha con firmeza mi mano- el placer es mío, ahora si me disculpa señorita Kinomoto, deseo hablar con mi hijo, mientras puede descansar el viaje debió ser agotador- Dicho esa se retira de mi cuarto seguida por Shaoran, mis nervios están a punto de reventarse... ¿Esa hermosa mujer era la madre de Li? Como demonios si lucia tan joven...Bueno mi madre también luce bien para su edad, pero ella es modelo y usa todo tipo de cremas y otras cosas no tan inofensivas...más de una vez he pensado que tal vez se hizo una cirugía ¿Será ese el caso de la madre de Shaoran? Creo que el hecho de estar bajo tanta presión me hace pensar tonterías, seguiré el consejo de Ieran Li, me acomodo en la cama y cierro los ojos.

**(Shaoran)**

Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea traer a Sakura a casa, la pobre estaba asustada y nerviosa y bueno mis hermanas no hicieron nada por eliminar su tensión, es más estoy seguro de que Sakura cree que están locas.

-Xiao Lang quiero que te encargues de cuidar y vigilar a la señorita Kinomoto- dice Ieran.

- Como tú ordenes, madre- le respondo.

-Por otro lado me alegra mucho verte hijo- me sonríe, yo también estoy contento de estar en casa.

-Creo que tus hermanas también te extrañaron- añade ella, yo la miro de frente sintiendo deseos de acercarme y abrazarla, pero no lo hago, mi madre es una figura que inspira respeto y aunque puedo decir que tenemos una buena relación, la misma está marcada por un orden jerárquico donde ella es superior a mí.

-Ahora que tenemos un nuevo rostro para la empresa podemos estar tranquilos...-susurra mi madre.

-Sí, Tomoyo es bastante popular- le respondo.

-La llamas por su nombre, me alegro que sean buenos amigos, supongo que con la señorita Kinomoto es igual...- como explicarle lo que me pasa con Sakura, mejor ni intentarlo.

-A Tomoyo la conocí tiempo atrás, después de toparnos en un par de eventos ella insistió en que la llamara por su nombre, supongo que me acostumbre y bueno con respecto a Sakura...a ella la conocí ahora que fui a lo del contrato, nunca la había visto antes, pero intento que nos llevemos bien- explico. Me mira en silencio unos momentos.

-me parece bien, Ya puedes retirarte- dice luego, me encamino hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos en la Cena- le digo a mi madre, antes de salir, luego me dirijo a mi habitación, aunque dormí unas horas en el avión no es lo mismo que mi cómoda cama.

**(Meiling)**

Por fin estamos en casa, lejos de la "perfecta y asquerosamente amable Tomoyo" estoy tan contenta de estar en Londres, no tanto porque me guste la cuidad, sino que ahora Xiao vuelve a ser solo para mi...aunque también Sakura viva en la casa, pero ella no me preocupa, es rara y parece detestar a todo el mundo a excepción de ella misma, esta un poco loca...Por lo mismo le voy a pedir que me ayude a conquistar a Xiao, ya que al parecer él tendrá que cuidar de ella y yo quiero estar cerca...Y como ella dijo que sería mi amiga, le cobrare la palabra, aunque claro ella no me interese en lo más mínimo.

-¿Sakura? – pregunto llamando a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- me responden del otro lado con otra pregunta.

-Meiling- le informo, no dice nada...

- Sakura... - digo pero no hay respuestas...

-¿Sigues ahí?- pregunto ya que el silencio no me gusta.

-No, me fui a la China...- me responden desde adentro, ¿Qué se cree esta niña tonta? Voy a responder una grosería cuando la puerta se abre.

-Lo siento, era una broma, estaba durmiendo...- me dice entrecerrando sus ojos verdes.

-Oh no te preocupes- le digo mientras adopto una sonrisa- pero deberías darte un baño La cena es en una hora más- le digo.

-Esta bien- responde- gracias por avisarme- luego de eso me cierra la puerta en la cara.

(**Sakura)**

Bien...Después de que la fastidiosa de Meiling decidiera hacer acto de presencia y despertarme no me quedaba otra más que seguir su consejo, me dirigí al baño donde comencé a sacarme la ropa para meterme bajo el agua tibia de la regadera...

Era tan Relajante...Había estado tan tensa que las gotas de agua deslizándose por mi piel eran una delicia, cuando termine envolví mi cabello en un toalla y me puse una bata, junto con unas sandalias que habían en el cuarto de baño...realmente estaban listos para mi llegada...mi equipaje estaba en un rincón de la habitación, tome dos de las maletas y las puse sobre la cama las abrí , me puse a buscar algo que fuera lo suficiente cómodo y elegante al mismo tiempo, nunca he sido muy buena escogiendo que ponerme , pero opte que para la primera cena con la familia usaría un vestido azul, se amarraba al cuello y era pegado al cuerpo hasta la cintura, luego acampanado, llegaba hasta poco mas abajo de mis rodillas, nada demasiado formal, pero lo suficiente como para que se den cuenta de que me preocupe de que ponerme, procedo a peinar mi desordenado y rebelde cabello...lo seco un poco con el secador y me hago una pequeña cola, busco en un pequeño bolso que hay junto al equipaje una cajita, saco los pendientes que me dio Tomoyo y me los pongo.

**(Shaoran)**

Ya es hora de bajar a comer, voy a buscara a Sakura a su habitación, toco la

Puerta y escucho sus pasos acercándose.

- Hola- me dice mientras yo solo la miro, embelezado.

-¿Crees que esto esta bien para cenar o me cambio?- me pregunta ella preocupada.

-Te ves perfecta- le respondo, pero parece no creerme.

-Tal vez debería ponerme algo menos llamativo- dice ella.

-así estas bien, te ves muy bonita- le digo y la veo ponerse algo roja.

-Idiota- me dice avergonzada- yo no suelo usar vestidos...o al menos no como estos...-dice en voz baja.

-Vamos- le digo animándola- Todos te esperan para darte la bienvenida- le ofrezco mi brazo y ella lo toma.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Ya estamos todos sentados en la mesa...mi madre a la cabeza yo a su lado derecho, frente a mi esta Sakura... a mi lado esta Meiling y los demás puestos están ocupados por mis hermanas, sus respectivas parejas e hijos, solo Futtie esta soltera...

Nadie come hasta que mi madre comienza...todos tragan en silencio incluido los niños, ya conocen a su abuela, mi madre es la que quiebra la monótona cena.

- Les agradezco a todos estar aquí, mi familia y yo queremos darte la bienvenida a esta casa...Sakura Kinomoto- dice Ieran Li tuteándome- quiero que seas una hija más...Sakura, espero que no te moleste que te llame así.

-Por supuesto que no, Señora Li, es más odio las formalidades- explica Sakura y luego un tanto nerviosa, ya que mi madre la mira inquisidoramente añade las siguientes palabras:

-Pero entiendo y respeto el lugar que corresponde a cada persona- las palabras le salen despacio.

-Me parece perfecto que sea así, ya que siempre hay un par de reglas que cumplir...- dice mi madre. Sakura esta ahora muda. No se que pensara de nosotros, ¿que estamos locos? ¿Que somos fríos e impersonales? O ¿Qué somos simplemente rígidos? Parece que mi perfecto plan...esta resultando ser todo un desastre.

**(Sakura)**

Ya termino la cena...Gracias al cielo, había sido tortuoso, Ieran Li hacia que todo el ambiente estuviera tenso. Se me acercan las hermanas de Shaoran, las cuatro locas de la mañana.

-Sentimos haberte asustado esta mañana- dice la que parece ser la mayor- Yo soy Shiefa- dice extendiéndome la mano.

-Yo me disculpo por haber gritado- le digo mientras estrecho su palma.

-Eres tan bonita- me dice la que lleva el cabello tomado en una coleta- Yo soy Fi Mei- me dice.

-Por otro lado yo soy Fanren- se presenta otra hermana de Shao, parece ser la mas alegre.

-Yo soy Futtie- me dice la última y la que parece ser la más tranquila...a pesar de todo.

-A los niños podrás conocerlos otro día...ahora tienen que descansar un rato en sus habitaciones, luego nos retiremos- me dice Shiefa- cuando estamos en la Mansión de Los Li, debemos seguir las reglas de nuestra madre- me regala una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Yo observo a esas cuatro mujeres, que más que eso parecen niñas...todas parecen agradables y en realidad me hacen sentir en un ambiente más relajado y cómodo.

-Podríamos llevar a Sakura de compras...para que se sienta realmente integrada en la familia- dice Fanren- Nosotras siempre organizamos nuestras salidas grupales...y ahora que serás como nuestra hermanita menor...

-¡Será fantástico!- dice Fi Mei- creo que este sábado es perfecto...

-Yo...este- las cuatro me miran ilusionadas y yo soy incapaz de decirles que No- Esta bien...el sábado parece genial- les respondo.

**(Shaoran)**

No se que hacer para lograr que Sakura me perdone...porque se que todavía esta molesta conmigo, veo que mis queridas hermanitas la acosan y la pobre solo ríe con nerviosismo, aunque parece estar más relajada que en la cena.

Suena el timbre...me pregunto quien será, que yo sepa no esperamos a nadie...mi pregunta se resuelve más rápido de lo que yo esperaba, y resulta ser una desagradable sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes a todos- dice mi "peor pesadilla".

-¡Primo!- gritan felices mis hermanas y se le abalanzan.

-Yo también las quiero mucho, pero no me apreten...no ahí no...- se queja mi primo, las locas de mis hermanas lo sueltan y el ser acerca a mi.

-Hola primito tanto tiempo, te extrañe, Pero dime ¿como te fue en Japón?- yo estrecho su mano.

-Que tal Eriol, ¿ha que se debe tu desagradable visita?- le pregunto, pero el ya no me en cambio sus ojos están pegados en cierta chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita?- pregunta el idiota mientras se acerca a Sakura, que se puso roja como cereza.

-Ella es Sakura Kinomoto- responden mis hermanas a coro.

-Un placer conocerla, Señorita Kinomoto- dice mi primo...lejano, pero primo al fin y al cabo, mientras toma una de las manos de Sakura y la besa. Esta retira su mano apenada.

-de seguro ella no puede decir lo mismo- respondo yo molesto- Sakura, el idiota que te acaba de saludar es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi primo..._por desgracia_- digo lo último en un susurro.

-Te escuche Xiaolang...eres tan malo, yo extrañándote y tu me tratas así- me recrimina Eriol "_a veces parece tan gay" _pero ni que decir es Eriol un ser de otro planeta y un mujeriego de lo peor. Lo que recuerda

-¿Y usted tiene novio señorita Kinomoto?- pregunta un Eriol sonriente.

-No...y espero no volver a tener uno nunca- es la cortante respuesta de Sakura- si me disculpan me retiro a mi habitación- mientras Sakura desaparece por las escaleras siento unas ganas terribles de matar a Eriol.

-Así que alguien la lastimo- dice mi primo con seriedad- se nota que es reciente...

-Sí, Sakura viene saliendo de una relación que le hizo mucho daño...y por eso tu no te le vas a acercar- lo amenazo con seriedad.

-Se que te gusta lobito, se nota, y lo entiendo es una chica preciosa, pero aún no es tu novia, ni nada, no es de tu propiedad, me le puedo acercar las veces que se me de la gana- me responde Eriol. Antes de que pueda reclamar nada, mis hermanas me asaltan con preguntas.

-¿De verdad te gusta Sakura?

-Harían una pareja monísima...

-¿Ella también te quiere?

-¿Te podemos ayudar a conquistarla?

-¡Ya cállense!- les gritó mientras con el rostro ardiendo me marcho a encerrarme en mi habitación.

(**Sakura)**

Ya han pasado un par de horas desde la cena y la incomoda conversación con los familiares de Shaoran...

Realmente parecen ser gente agradable, casi todos, Ieran Li es una excepción, la verdad ella me da algo de miedo, pero supongo que el ser intimidante es solo su forma de ser, ya que sus hijos parecen alegres y parece haberlos educado de buen modo, me pregunto que habrá ocurrido con el Señor Li ¿Los habrá abandonado? ¿Se habrán divorciado? ¿Estará muerto? ¡Que horror! Es un tema delicado, debo recordar no hacer ningún comentario al respecto...aunque mi bocaza a veces puede ser traicionera, pero nunca he tenido una falta de tacto tan grande y no voy a comenzar ahora.

Es tarde y tengo puesto mi pijama, estoy cómodamente acostada mirando TV, hay unos 200 canales para elegir algo que ver...no tengo sueño, ha de ser por la siestecita de la tarde. Después de hacer zapping un rato doy con una película que para mi suerte recién comienza...

Creo que mi buena suerte, en realidad no tiene nada de buena, la película pertenece al género que menos me agrada..._Terror_. Para mi desgracia a pesar del miedo no puedo despegar los ojos de la pantalla, estrujo la sábana que me cubre. Se empieza a escuchar la típica música que anuncia que algo malo va a pasar, la protagonista camina por un pasillo cuidadosamente, cuando...

-¡¡¡AHH!!!- grito con fuerza sobresaltándome, luego mis manos se van hacia mi boca, _seré diota..._espero no haber despertado a nadie, me quedo mirando hacia la puerta por si alguien aparece, solo unos segundos, luego mis ojos vuelven a posarse sobre la pantalla, aun tengo las manos en la boca y pienso en el maldito fantasma de la película, casi me mato del susto. Estoy concentrada nuevamente en la TV, por lo mismo cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, estuve a punto de desmayarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta un preocupado Shaoran desde la puerta, no atino a decir nada las palabras no salen de mi boca, solo puedo temblar y temblar.

(**Shaoran)**

Cuando oí el grito estaba comenzando a dormirme, por lo que me sobresalte, me levante de golpe...pues reconocí la voz de Sakura, el problema fue que yo suelo dormir sólo con mi ropa interior...así que agarre una camisa y unos pantalones y me los puse rápido...luego corrí hacia su habitación, y ahí estaba, con su rostro pálido y sus ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, pero solo me observa temblando, me acerco a la cama y tomo sus manos...esta fría y aprieta la sábana. Casi sin pensarlo la rodeo con mis brazos.

-debería matarte- me dice bajito y después de un rato.

-Me asuste cuando te oí gritar- le explico.

-Lo siento- me dice con voz culpable, hasta triste.

-¿Pero que ocurrió?- le pregunto.

-Estaba viendo una película de terror, apareció un fantasma...-ya ni siquiera tiene contarme lo demás, solo entonces poso mis ojos en la TV y veo las imágenes del film que causo el susto de Sakura.

-Luego tú entraste de golpe...-dice acusadoramente- sentí tanto miedo que pensé que me iba a desmayar- le acaricio el cabello, parece estar mucho más tranquila, se aparta suavemente de mí.

-Al parecer estas mejor- le digo también más tranquilo- Aunque no sabía que fueras tan miedosa...

-No te vayas a atrever a molestarme- me dice ella- pude morir de un infarto por tu culpa...Y sí lo reconozco, soy una cobarde cuando se trata de películas de terror...- ya parece más animada.

- además ni creas que me he olvidado de la trampa que me jugaste, aun estoy enojada contigo- Yo solo le sonrió nervioso.

-Tienes razón...te dejare descansar- me encamino hacia la puerta- nos vemos mañana...

-Espera...-dice Sakura, volteo a mirarla- yo aun tengo un poco de miedo, no quiero estar sola, ¿me acompañarías a la cocina a tomar un vaso de leche? – su voz suena casi suplicante.

-Esta bien...-le respondo- solo si me perdonas- me mira e infla sus mejillas.

-Eres injusto...pero supongo que es un trato- se levanta de la cama de un golpe y puedo apreciar su hermosas y esbeltas piernas ya que lleva un pijama consistente en un camisón relativamente corto, es blanco entero y de algodón y se dibujan también algunas de las bonitas curvas de su cuerpo, ella coge una bata y se cubre, se pone sus pantuflas de conejo y nos dirigimos a la cocina.

**(Sakura)**

Ya estoy mucho más tranquila, Creo que Shaoran me cae un poco mejor, realmente puede ser un chico agradable cuando quiere y además es lindo..._Lindo..._Oh ¡no puede ser! Yo no creo que Li sea lindo...es un idiota, uno agradable, pero un idiota al fin y al cabo.

-Si quieres mañana podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad…-me dice cierto castaño, pero a pesar de oírlo, no proceso sus palabras.

-¿eh?- es lo único que atino a decir.

-Sí hablar solo es genial…- me responde Shaoran sarcástico- ¿se puede saber que piensas?

-En ti- le respondo casi sin pensar, pero luego añado con una sonrisa- en lo idiota que eres a veces…- le sonrió y lo miro fijamente.

-me encanta que seas tan dulce- me dice el de forma irónica- Y aunque sea que pienses en lo idiota que soy, por lo menos piensas en mi ¿no? Es un gran avance…

-¿avance de qué?- le pregunto yo, no sé qué loca película se desarrolla en la cabecita de Li.

-de nuestra amistad…- me responde- que mas va a ser o ¿acaso tu pensabas en algo más? – me pregunta con voz insinuante.

-Claro que no- le digo molesta porque no se cómo lo consigue, pero logra sacarme de quicio y hacerme quedar como una estúpida, siento mis mejillas arder.

-idiota- le digo al tiempo que le muestro la lengua infantilmente una vez que estoy más calmada, luego me empino el vaso de leche.

-Cuidado con ahogarse- me dice Shaoran que me mira con una sonrisa, realmente no logro entender a este chico ¿Por qué es amable conmigo? ¿Por qué sonríe después de que acabo de llamarlo idiota? Es simplemente incompresible, pero creo que me agrada…cada vez más.

**(Shaoran)**

Sakura se trago su leche…parece estar contenta y mucho más tranquila, la miro como hipnotizado, me encanta cuando actúa como una niña pequeña solo para ocultar la vergüenza, me pregunto si habré sido el único que la escucho gritar…es extraño, pero nadie más en la mansión pareció notarlo…

-Con respecto a mañana…Yo voy a visitar a mi Tio Clow – dice Sakura un poco más seria.

-Tienes que avisarle a mi madre…- le digo, ella me mira molesta.

-Todo por tu culpa- dice nuevamente de forma acusadora.

-Recuerda que prometiste perdonarme- respondo.

- Ya lo se- luego me mira dudosa- No me lo tomes a Mal Li…

-Shaoran- le interrumpo.

-No me lo tomes a mal Shaoran- repite ella- pero tu madre me da un poco de miedo…-juguetea un tanto nerviosa con su manos y yo simplemente me largo a reír.

-¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¿se puede saber qué rayos es tan gracioso?…- me pregunta Sakura con enfado.

-Obviamente tu- digo- es normal temerle a mi madre, Todo mundo le teme…-le explico- Y ¿Qué piensas de mis hermanas?- aprovecho de preguntar.

-¿Puedo ser totalmente sincera?- me pregunta Sakura.

-Por supuesto…-le digo, pero no parece convencida del todo.

-Yo diría que están un poco…Locas, pero son muy simpáticas, Sí muy simpáticas- Un extraño ruido se empieza a escuchar.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- pregunta Sakura asustada levantándose de su silla y acercándose a mí, su mano derecha está sobre uno de mis hombros. El sonido se hace más fuerte y son claramente cuchicheos…

-¿En tu casa hay espíritus?- pregunta sakura poniéndose algo pálida, me dan ganas de reír, pero se ve que ella habla muy en serio.

-Claro que no hay ni fantasmas, ni espíritus, ni nada…- le explico- esas son las "locas" de mis hermanas- recalco la palabra locas, las cuatro salen de su escondite y se acercan a nosotros con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A quienes llamas locas?- me pregunta Shiefa con las manos en la cintura, Sakura se separa de mí y dirige su vista al suelo.

-Creo que yo…yo me voy a dormir- dice la chica de ojos verdes que comienza a retroceder.

-Sakurita- dicen mis hermanas acercándose- nos asustamos cuando te escuchamos gritar- le explican.

-Lo siento mucho- añade Sakura.

-no te preocupes, pero luego vimos que estabas muy cómoda con nuestra hermanito y no quisimos interrumpir…-la castaña a mi lado se pone roja.

-Bueno ya vieron que Sakura está bien, pueden largarse a dormir- les digo yo.

-No hace falta ser tan brusco…-me reclama Shiefa- Ya nos vamos- luego todas se despiden con un abrazo y se van.

-¿Tu madre me habrá escuchado gritar?- pregunta Sakura asustada.

-No lo creo- le respondo para tranquilizarla, aunque pensándolo bien mi madre ya debe estar enterada de todo el jaleo que hemos armado.

- Lo mejor será ir a dormir, antes de que las locas vuelvan-digo arrancándole una sonrisa a la chica que está a mi lado.

-Yo también lo creo- me responde Sakura, nos ponemos en camino, la dejo en la puerta de su habitación.

-Gracias- me dice antes de cerrar la puerta y yo siento mi corazón latir un poco más rápido, me siento feliz y con una sonrisa tonta me voy a dormir.

**(Sakura)**

Me pregunto quién rayos golpea la puerta de mi habitación con tanta insistencia, yo solo deseo dormir.

-¡No molesten!- reclamo sin abrir los ojos y revolviéndome en la cama.

-Sakura…Soy Mei- tardo un momento en procesar la información ¿Mei…?

-¿Ahh?- digo como estúpida, lentamente voy recordando…Estoy en la mansión Li, no en la casa del abuelo, Mei es Meiling, la chica entrometida, me levanto rápido de la cama, casi cayéndome y corro a la puerta.

-Ah, hola- le digo a la chica de cabello negro que esta frente a mí, creo que mi cerebro aun está dormido porque evidentemente mis respuestas no son las más inteligentes.

-Buenos días, ya vamos a desayunar…creo que debes arreglarte- me dice Mei.

-En unos minutos estaré lista ¿me esperas?- Pregunto, ella asiente con la cabeza mientras yo corro al baño, me doy una ducha rápida, me lavo los dientes y luego envuelta en la bata corro a mis maletas, saco algo que ponerme y corro nuevamente al baño, cuando salgo, cepillándome el cabello miro a Mei que está sentada en mi cama.

-Al parecer eres algo dormilona- me dice- en esta casa todos comemos juntos- me explica- hay horarios.

-Ya- le respondo- intentare tenerlo presente, después de todo esta no es mi casa, supongo que con el tiempo me acostumbrare- sus ojos rojizos me miran fijamente, pero no dice nada.

-Ahora que ya estoy más presentable, podemos bajar a desayunar- así las dos dejamos la habitación para ir a reunirnos con el resto de la familia Li.

**(Shaoran)**

Ya casi acabamos de desayunar, Sakura aprovecho para pedir permiso para salir y mi madre se lo dio con la condición de que yo la acompañara, por su cara me di cuenta que si bien la idea no le resulto del todo agradable tampoco estaba molesta.

Después de levantarnos de la mesa Sakura va por unas cosas a su habitación, y luego nos despedimos para salir de la casa.

-Creo que lo más fácil es tomar un taxi…-dice Sakura.

-lo más fácil es que no lleve Wei- le digo yo- Es el chofer de la familia y conoce bien Londres.

-Eres un aburrido, pero supongo que está bien después de todo me muero de ganas de ver a Kero- dice Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es Kero?- pregunto interrogante.

-El amor de mi vida…-responde Sakura con un tono alegre.

-¿Un Amor de pasado?- pregunto un tanto intrigado, y sin saber si lo dice en serio.

-bueno es cierto que hace mucho no nos vemos, pero yo aun lo adoro…y lo adorare siempre-lo dice de forma soñadora y con una sonrisa tremenda, no puedo evitar sentir cierta aversión hacia el tal Kero. Después de media hora de viaje que transcurrió de forma casi silenciosa llegamos a la dirección donde está la casa del tío de Sakura, esta se baja del auto y corre a los brazos de un chico de cabello dorado y ojos extrañamente del mismo tono, se abrazan largamente mientras yo también desciendo del carro y despido a Wei, Sakura está colgada del cuello de ese chico y está más feliz de lo que yo la he visto nunca.

-Te he extrañado tanto- dice Sakura.

- A mí también me alegra mucho verte, pero me estas ahogando y además atrás tuyo hay un chico que me mira de forma poco amigable- recién entonces cierta castaña de ojos verdes recuerda mi presencia.

-Kero te presento a Shaoran Li…- el chico de ojos dorados se me acerca.

-Un gusto- dice extendiendo su mano lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo pienso, pero no digo nada- Yo soy Kerberos Clow, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi prima- yo estrecho su mano y miro a Sakura que tiene una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su labios…definitivamente esa chica me trae loco después de ese pensamiento que se queda alojado en mi cabeza ingresamos a la casa siguiendo al tal Kero.

**ºOoOºoºOoOºoºOoOº**

**OºoºOoOº**

Nottas de Nott ^-^: Hola se que he estado DESAPARECIDA…sinceramente no ha sido mi intención, pero ahora apareci de nuevo con una entrega bastante tardía, pero aun así espero que disfruten el cap…no se cuando volveré a subir otro mi Pc está muerto, teclado malo, monitor en el mismo estado y en fin creo que tengo que cambiarlo entero…este cap. lo termine en la casa de mi primo y gracias a eso ahora pueden leerlo…Por otro lado como verán ya aparecen nuevos personajes Eriol y Kero, y el próximo cap para cuando lo suba se llamara:

-Popular

Gracias a todos por leer y por el apoyo…

Un abrazo para Ustedes.

ºººººººººººººººººººZona Rºººººººººººººººººººººººº

**amatista1986**** :**Bueno ya ves que al final a Saku se le paso el enojo con Shao y ahora están de amigos…por lo menos de momento, me disculpo por la demora, pero ahora todos los fics están detenidos, Muchas gracias por leer.

**: **Van a convivir en la misma casa, pero esta Ieran…aunque claro ella no puede evitar que Hayan escenas como la de la cocina…y yo creo que a todo mundo le cae un poquito mal Tomoyo en este fic, mucha gracias por tu poyo, Un besote para ti, Hasta la próxima.

**aKi-kHL**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado el beso sabía que pocos o nadie lo esperaba, y ya ves que a Shao ya se arreglo con Sakura y anda con ella para todas partes. Y ahora ya apareció Eriol también que vendrá a revolver un poquito las cosas…espero que te haya gustado este cap Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir el fic…Un abrazo.

**Rubi: Si **sufrió Shao con la indiferencia de saku, pero duro solo un cap ¿No? Ahora están bien de nuevo y parece que poco a poquito se acercan…gracias por tu ánimo y por leer la historia.

**Angel Zafiro****:**Si lo del beso quedo bien, me alegra que te sorprendiera esa era la idea y como ves ya apareció Eriol, una aparición cortita pero de aquí en adelante lo veremos más y saku ya esta de amiga de Shao aunque él quiera otra cosa, las cosas van mejorando…Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuidate mucho y un abrazote.

**gabyhyatt****: **Si es que shao esta loquito por Saku, y lo de Mei es bueno que de momento no sde haya dado cuenta cuando lo haga…las cosas pueden ponerse feas, espero que hayas disfrutado este cap tanto como el anterior Muchas gracias por leer y seguir el fic, besos.

**LMUndine****: **La jugada por parte de shao no estuvo tan Mal, casi mato a la pobre Saku de la impresión, pero gracias a eso ahora están juntitos y con respecto a mejores cosas en los próximos cap, los lectores son los que deciden, ustedes me dicen si los cap mejoran o no…Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, besos.

**S&S: **hola pequeña amiga y Mi fiel y Vieja( es broma) lectora ya sabes que tus reviews siempre tan animosos me llenan de alegría, se que lo del beso no te lo esperabas, buena venganza en contra de Suchi…Ya ves que saku perdono a shao luego de que el la acompañara cuando ella tenia miedo, y bueno si Shao aun no ama a Saku esta cerca de ello…cada vez la quiere un poco más. Eriol también ya apareció para revolver un poco las cosas y Kero también, para añadirle un poco de locura al fic. Muchas gracias por todas tus felicitaciones acerca de cómo escribo, yo también te felicito a ti nuevamente por tu primer fic que me gusto mucho. Y ya sabes que nuestro proyecto camina lente , pero seguro Muchos besos para ti.

**Isabel: **Pues si saku la paso mal, pero de a poco se ira acostumbrando a vivir con los Li mas si cuenta con todo el apoyo de Shao, Gracias por escribir y por leer la historia, un abrazo.


	7. Chapter 7: Popular

A decir verdad debí haber hecho esto desde hace mucho, pero mejor es tarde a nunca…

**Disclaimers****: Sakura Card Captor y todos sus personajes pertenecen a las maravillosas Clamp…Esta historia es escrita con el único fin de entretener a los fans de esta fantástica serie. **

**Chap 6: Popular**

Me dio risa la cara de Shaoran cuando le dije que Kero era el amor de mi vida, es tan serio a ratos, que no pude evitar hacerle esa broma. Seguro el pobre piensa que su deber es cuidar de mí, aunque no me extraña, después de todo se lo ordeno su madre.

Ahora estamos ingresando a la mansión, el ama de llaves nos abre la puerta.

-¡Sakurita, te ves tan bonita, has crecido mucho!- me dice Nakuru Akitsuki, mujer de 27 años que hace siete trabaja para mi tío, es bastante loca además de atractiva.

-¿Quien es este chico tan guapo que te acompaña?- sonríe picara, mostrando sus blancos dientes que contrastan con sus labios pintados en color carmín.

-Xiao Lang Li, Mucho gusto- dice el castaño a mi lado con sus acostumbrados buenos modales y seriedad.

-Ah vamos no es necesario ser tan tímidos...-dice Nakuru moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para que su largo cabello Castaño emita destellos-seguro eres el novio de Saku…

-¡Claro que No!- reclamo yo.

-¿A no? Entonces tengo el camino libre…- a al parecer se me había olvidado la manía de Akitsuki por los chicos guapos, aunque Toya es su obsesión.

- Naku no asustes a Li- dice Kero, mientras la aludida abraza a Shaoran y le susurra algo en el oído, el castaño se pone pálido.

-Ya…esta bien, ya me voy…_nos vemos cariño_- susurra sensualmente el ama de llaves mientras se aleja y lanza un beso al aire en dirección a Shaoran, que parece avergonzado y asustado a la vez.

Luego Kero nos lleva hasta el salón principal donde esta el tío Read, sentado en su sillón rojo. Se levanta para saludarnos a mi me da un abrazo.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí pequeña Sakura- su voz es suave y su sonrisa amable.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte tío Clow – le respondo con una sonrisa (su nombre es Read Clow, pero por alguna razón le gusta usar su apellido como nombre), luego saluda al chico de ojos ámbar que me acompaña.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi sobrina Joven Li, es un placer conocerlo- dice el tío Clow mientras estrecha la mano de Shaoran.

-El gusto es mío- responde el castaño que parece mucho mas tranquilo desde que Nakuru desapareció.

El tío Clow pregunta por la familia y luego habla con Shaoran, mientras ellos debaten quien sabe que cosas Kero acapara mi atención.

-Espérame un momento aquí…- yo asiento levemente con la cabeza, mientras el corre y desaparece por las escaleras, aparece al cabo de unos minutos con unos papeles en las manos.

-¡Uf!- dice Kero llegando a mi lado- lee estos documentos- luego me extiende los papeles.

Yo los reviso uno a uno.

-Mi archivo escolar…-susurro, revisando entre otras cosas un informe de notas, uno de personalidad, mi hoja de vida y una carta de recomendación- Vaya que se preocuparon en mi antiguo Instituto…-sigo susurrando mientras veo los papeles.

-Esto son copias…-me dice Kero- los originales están en el Royal High, tu nuevo instituto, en tus manos el único papel original es el certificado de matricula que acredita que estas en el mismo colegio que yo-mi primo sonríe.

- Moví mis hilos por lo que también serás mi compañera de clases, ¡No es fantástico!- exclama emocionado.

-Yo…Claro es estupendo- le digo aun sorprendida y conmovida- Muchas gracias por todo Kero…-

-No hay nada que agradecer, yo no te hubiese inscrito tan rápido para que disfrutaras de unas pequeñas vacaciones- me guiña un ojo- pero ya sabes como es papá, no quiso esperar un segundo- por fin logra arrancarme una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes seguro que juntos haremos estragos- le respondo.

**(Shaoran)**

Clow Read es un hombre agradable, de voz serena y sonrisa amable., conversamos acerca de trivialidades. Hasta que un ruido me distrajo, cuando voltee a ver Sakura le daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su primo.

-¡Vaya que están animados!- Murmuro el padre de Kerberos.

-¡Gracias por toda la ayuda Tío!- responde Sakura mientras se acerca a Read Clow y lo abraza, ajena totalmente a que yo existo.

_¿Que demonios me perdí? _Me pregunto.

-Supongo que lo dices por el traslado de Instituto- dice el tío de Sakura.

-¡Claro!- responde la chica de cabellera castaña.

-Lo único que falta es ir por tu uniforme- dice Kerberos- Nos esperan el lunes por la mañana, además así podré mostrarte Todo el instituto, seguro te gusta- le guiña un ojo a la chica de ojos verdes que sonríe contenta.

-El martes estarás lista para comenzar las clases…-añade Clow Read- te pido disculpas por acelerar el proceso, pero pensé que mientras menos clases perdieras mas rápido te adaptaría al ritmo de tu nueva escuela- sonríe suavemente mirando a su sobrina.

-No te preocupes tío, después de todo no me gusta estar de vaga, será bueno ir a clases y hacer amigos… ¡estoy muy emocionada!- responde Sakura, y yo también esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

La tarde transcurre tranquila y de manera agradable, jugamos unos juegos de mesa y la charla fue amena, el tío de Sakura es de lo más agradable, pero su hijo es otra cosa, si no tuviera tantas demostraciones de cariño hacia Sakura seguro me simpatizaría un poco, pero creo que lo peor es que Sakura ha estado toda la tarde pendiente de él, riéndose de sus bromas, abrazándolo y conversando con _**él **_como si yo no estuviera aquí… ¡_maldición!_

Cuando Finalmente nos marchamos, (Gracias al cielo, ya no soporto ver al Kerberos Clow cerca de Sakura) rechazando gentilmente la invitación a cenar, mi humor es de los mil demonios.

-Tal vez te visite mañana- dice el rubio despidiendo de su prima.

-Sería genial, no espera….Mañana voy a ir de compras con las hermanas de Shaoran, pero el domingo estoy libre- responde esta.

-Te veo el domingo entonces- añade el chico de cabellera dorada con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto-Dice Sakura y luego se despide con un abrazo de su tío, mientras yo estrecho la mano de Kerberos Clow.

-_Mucho cuidado con mi prima…-_ me susurra con los dientes apretados y su sonrisa falsa, además claro de apretarme la mano un poco más fuerte de la cuenta- _se lo que pretendes..._

-_Tu no me asustas_- le respondo yo, también en un susurro- Bueno ha sido un gusto conocerte, nos vemos- digo en voz más alta ya que Sakura se acerca.

- Me alegra que se llevan bien, nos vemos Kero- dice Sakura una última vez y tanto Clow como yo sonreímos falsamente para que Sakura no note la tensión, es tan despistada…

Entramos al auto, Wei ya había llegado hace un buen rato, miro por la ventana a Kerberos Clow, la forma en que me mira me recuerda a…Toya Kinomoto, los dos igual de protectores y celosos en lo que se refiere a Sakura, pero aunque aun no lo saben… ninguno de los dos podrá conmigo.

**(Sakura)**

Vamos en el auto de vuelta a la mansión Li, estoy tan contenta….aunque ahora que lo pienso ¡Oh No! ¿Cómo le pregunto a Shaoran?

-¿ocurre algo?- me pregunta el castaño a mi lado.

-Mmm.....…este…- empiezo a hablar titubeante sin saber que decir.

-¡Vamos suéltalo Ya!- me anima él

-¿Tu crees que tu madre se moleste si Kero viene a verme?- pregunto finalmente muy nerviosa.

-¿Hum? ¡No! Claro que no…-se ríe- mi madre puede parecer un monstruo, pero no lo es- se esta burlando de mí y ahora se ríe a carcajadas.

-Me alegra que lo encuentres divertido…- le respondo molesta y luego volteo a mirar por la ventana.

-Yo…discúlpame- dice Shaoran recobrando la seriedad.

-es solo que te preocupas demasiado- ¿Qué le ocurre a este chico? ¿Acaso es tonto? Es lógico que me preocupe ya que en su casa tienen reglas que yo desconozco…sería tan fácil vivir con Kero…

-Esta bien, no pasa nada- le respondo sintiéndome idiota, me quedo en silencio mirando por la ventana y ninguno de los dos abre la boca hasta que llegamos a la mansión.

**(Shaoran)**

Creí que mi humor mejoraría, pero pase de los celos…¿_Celos?_…si celos lo reconozco, a un estado aun más deprimente. Acabamos de llegar a la mansión y Sakura que estaba tan Feliz, ahora parece algo ida, tal vez triste, y al parecer es mi culpa…Yo y mi bocaza.

Estoy a punto de disculparme nuevamente cuando aparece Meiling, que nos mira con los brazos en jarras y la mirada encendida.

-¡Bienvenidos!- dice de forma sarcástica- supongo que les alegrara saber que todos los esperan para cenar- hace un pequeño silencio solo para aumentar el dramatismo de su escena- a pesar claro de que la hora de la cena ya paso hace un buen rato…-su comentario es mordaz, yo lo se mejor que nadie.

-no fue nuestra intención, y en todo caso mi Madre sabía que tal vez llegaríamos tarde- le respondo yo altanero y sin inmutarme.

-Oh, no lo digo por ti Xiao querido, se que tu siempre llegas a la hora…- dice Mei, _Maldita estúpida…_La chica de ojos verdes a mi lado mira a mi prima sorprendida.

-Lo siento, no..No pretendía retrasar su cena- se disculpa Sakura.

-No te preocupes Sakura, nadie te reprocha nada, la única autoridad en esta casa es mi madre- digo defendiendo a la castaña mi lado y rogando que mi prima sepa mantener la boca cerrada, ya estoy harto de sus escándalos, pero si le hace daño a Sakura o eso si que lo lamentará.

-Claro Kinomoto, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras…Si nada importan las reglas de la mansión, después de todo la princesita necesitaba ver a sus familiares y aquí en casa que nos jodamos todos…- Dice Mei exaltada.

-Realmente lo lamento- dice Sakura apenada- Yo aun no se todos los hábitos…

-¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¿No sabes tampoco que tenemos horarios? ¡ A pesar de que te lo dije esta mañana! ¡No lo sabes porque no te importa! ¡No deberías estar aquí!...-

-¡CALLATE!- le grito a Mei mientras una rabia fría me inunda.

-Yo lo siento- dice Sakura en un murmullo que se aleja corriendo a la mansión.

-Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos- le digo a mi prima con los dientes apretados.

**(Mei)**

_Estúpida…_

_Estúpida…_

_Una maldita Estúpida eso es lo que soy…_

_Todo este tiempo…¡Todo este maldito tiempo!...Pensando…Que ciega…soy tan imbécil…tan ciega._

Estaba molesta de que Xiao hubiera salido con Sakura, de que me dejaran atrás, de que mi precioso primo perdiera tiempo con esa niña tonta. Ella nunca había sido problema, solo era la hermana de Tomoyo Kinomoto, la chica que le interesaba a mi prometido.

Cuando llegaron y salí a recibirlos solo quería ser algo ácida, para descargar mi frustración en ellos, sobre todo en Sakura…que recibía las atenciones de Xiao, mientras yo tenía que quedarme en casa sola y aburrida.

-no fue nuestra intención, y en todo caso mi Madre sabía que tal vez llegaríamos tarde-Pero en cuanto Xiao dijo esa frase, su actitud, defendiendo rápidamente a Sakura lo note…la mirada de advertencia que me dirigió, la preocupación en sus ojos…¡Como fui tan ciega! A mi primo nunca le intereso Tomoyo…

Por eso quiso que _**ella**_ se quedará en la mansión…Fui tan idiota. Y entonces no me aguante.

-Oh, no lo digo por ti Xiao querido, se que tu siempre llegas a la hora…- le digo a mi primo sintiendo la rabia en el estomago.

-Lo siento, no..No pretendía retrasar su cena- dice la voz de _**ella.**_

-No te preocupes Sakura, nadie te reprocha nada, la única autoridad en esta casa es mi madre- dice Xiao y siento ganas de golpearlo, pero la culpa no es de él, ella..

Ella tiene que sufrir… ella…¡Maldita sea ella…maldita Sakura Kinomoto!

-Claro Kinomoto, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras…Si nada importan las reglas de la mansión, después de todo la princesita necesitaba ver a sus familiares y aquí en casa que nos jodamos todos…-le reclamo ya fuera de mí..

-Realmente lo lamento- dice Sakura apenada- Yo aun no se todos los hábitos…

-¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¿No sabes tampoco que tenemos horarios? ¡ A pesar de que te lo dije esta mañana! ¡No lo sabes porque no te importa! ¡No deberías estar aquí!...-grito furiosa.

-¡CALLATE!- Grita Xiao confirmando lo que acabo de notar, siempre fue ella, nunca Tomoyo, siempre le intereso Sakura.

-Esta vez llegaste demasiado lejos-me susurra.

-El único…el único que ha ido demasiado lejos has sido tú- le reclamo a Xiao, sintiendo la rabia, el odio y el dolor azotándome.

Mis ojos Escocen, quema y lágrimas están a punto de caer.

-se suponía que te gustaba Tomoyo…-digo en voz baja- siempre he querido que me vieras como algo más que tu prima…- el dolor me inunda, me siento patética mientras las lagrimas mojan mi piel- todo este tiempo pensando que aún eras mío…- sus ojos rabiosos cambian de expresión y mira al piso.

-Yo nunca he sido tuyo Mei…- me dice con calma, y se que tiene razón, pero no por eso duele menos.

-Este año aun no termina…la promesa aun no esta rota- parece que va a decir algo pero no lo dejo- No me rendiré- le digo recobrándome un poco y dando media vuelta para ingresar a la mansión.

-Si le haces daño a Sakura…Nunca te lo perdonaré- me dice mientras me alejo, me detengo un momento y luego corro hacia la mansión, el odio me corroe por las venas.

**Shaoran**

¡Maldito día!

Todo ha sido un asco, nada ha resultado como yo esperaba, veo a mi prima alejarse corriendo, sentí algo de pena al verla llorar, pero Mei es peligrosa, explosiva…Y definitivamente no es bueno que sepa que me gusta Sakura…

-¡Rayos!- lentamente me dirijo a la mansión, seguro mi prima esta encerrada en su habitación…Sakura…_tengo que ver a Sakura_.

Dirigí mis pasos a la habitación de mi huésped. Golpee suavemente, pero no recibí respuestas, decidí entrar.

Ella estaba sobre la cama con unos audífonos gigantes que le cubrían las orejas con la cara enterrada en las almohadas. Asustado me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro, el sobresalto que le cause se notaba aún en sus bellos ojos verdes cuando volteo a verme…

_No Hay Lágrimas…no hay lagrimas…_Creo que en ese momento me acorde de respirar y solté un suspiro, ella se quito los audífonos y dejo su reproductor de música a un lado.

-Lamento haberte causado problemas con Meiling- me dijo sin mirarme a los ojos- Lamento todas las situaciones incomodas por las que te he hecho pasar…Creo, creo sinceramente que tienes que dejar de hacerte cargo de mi, no es que nos llevamos fantástico, no tienes porque aguantarme- no podía creer que lo que escuchaba, creo mi cara debió ser la de un hombre al que los extraterrestres le habían abducido el cerebro.

-…Llamaré a mis padres, y hablaré con tu madre…me iré de aquí y las cosas serán mejor para ambos- en algún momento me desconecte luego ella me sonrió y lentamente volví a ser el chico inteligente que según me han dicho soy. Fue extraño que su sonrisa fuera la que me hiciera reaccionar cuando generalmente me dejaban atontado.

-No harás nada de eso- dije con firmeza, su frente se arrugo- Olvida a Meiling, tienes una promesa conmigo…yo nunca rompo mis promesas ¿Tu si?- la mire expectante.

-Bueno Yo…- pareció vacilante- Pero si aun podemos vernos estamos en la misma ciudad, e intentar ser amigos…

-No… ¿Qué pensarían de mí tus padres? ¿Y mi madre ?- la miro fingidamente molesto, en realidad me importa un comino lo que piensen sus padres o mi familia lo único que quiero es que no se largue de casa, para tenerla cerca.

-¿tanto te molesta vivir aquí?- le pregunto

-sabes que no es eso…

-entonces eres una cobarde, pretender salir huyendo- le espeto, sin dejarla terminar de hablar su ceño se frunce significativamente.

-Yo no huyo…Solo no quería que tuvieras más problemas por mi culpa idiota- me responde.

-Pues que considerada, si es por mi ni te preocupes…- le digo en tono sarcástico presionándola se que estoy a punto de conseguir lo que quiero

-¿sabes que? Me quedo, al fin y al cabo si te causo problemas tú te lo buscaste -debo reprimir mi sonrisa triunfal o todo mi acto habrá sido en vano

-No esperaba menos- me mira echando chispas por sus bonitos ojos esmeraldas

-eres un idiota sin remedio y un ser totalmente incomprensible…-es lo ultimo que me dice- ahora si eres tan amable haz el favor de dejarme sola- yo obedezco y me retiro a mi habitación, por lo menos puedo estar seguro de que no se marchará.

**Sakura**

Ya es Sábado la noche de ayer transcurrió de forma extraña, la cena, no era la tensión habitual, estaba además la mirada de Meiling…Por algún motivo parece odiarme, no es solo la discusión de la noche anterior que fue mas que desagradable…realmente sentí deseos de llorar por lo que me dijo, pero me repuse rápido y lo que sentí fueron ganas de patearle el culo a esa chica entrometida de ojos rubí…yo había metido la pata pero no creo que fuera par tanto aunque a estas alturas no es que me importe, Shaoran a quien casi no mire también estaba más distraído de lo normal, aunque tal vez todo esto no sean paranoias mías.

Estoy concentrada mirándome al espejo cuando golpean la puerta, al abrir me miro con la sonrisa de una de las hermanas de Shaoran

-Hola Sakurita ¿Ya estas lista?- me pregunta- recuerda que hoy es día de chicas iremos a comprar ropa- me guiña un ojo.

-Ya estoy- respondo- estaba terminando de ponerme los pendientes- muevo la cabeza para que mis aros de plata centelleen. Recojo el bolso y finalmente nos vamos.

Cuando íbamos en el auto me acribillaron a preguntas

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Qué música escuchas?

-¿Tu hermano tiene novia?

- ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Xiao?

Evidentemente no podía responder a todo al mismo tiempo así que hacia lo que podía, al final cuando llegamos a las tiendas, me sabia el nombre de cada una y comprendía que a pesar de que yo aún pensaba que estaban algo locas, no era nada malo y eran realmente simpáticas

Se pasaron el día probándome trajes alabándome, diciendo que era hermosa y haciendo bromas, al final después de tanto caminar y de llenar el carro- que pertenecía Shiefa, la mayor- todas estábamos agotadas y nos dolían un poco los pies, así que ellas decidieron pasar a tomarnos un helado.

-Esperamos que te la hayas pasado bien- decía Fanren con una sonrisa, es la mas risueña, a pesar de lo extraño que sea decir eso ya que las cuatro se ríen mucho.

-Si la he pasado fantástico, les doy las gracias y bueno…- creo que me puse algo roja por la vergüenza que me causaba admitir lo que iba a decir.

-Les pido disculpas por decir que estaban un poco Locas…-les digo, las cuatro me miran y se largan a reír- Se...Se que…me escucharon…cuando estaba con su hermano- les explico.

-Tranquila Sakura,- me dice Fi Mei que como casi siempre lleva el pelo tomado en una coleta- eres tan linda- no puedo evitar sentir calor en el rostro…esto es tan penoso.

.Además si estamos locas- señala Futtie y todas largan a reír, nuevamente.

Al final regresamos a casa. Antes de que vaya a mi habitación a descansar las chicas me abrazan una a una.

-Bienvenida a la familia, esperamos que estés lo más cómoda posible- me dice Shiefa.

-Si tienes problemas solo dinos- me señala Futtie.

-Te ayudaremos cuanto podamos- añade Fi Mei, sonriendo dulcemente.

-Y si quieres hacer travesuras- me dice Fanren guiñando un ojo- Solo llámanos- lo último lo menciona en un susurro.

-Por favor cuida de nuestro hermano- me dicen luego las cuatro a coro.

-Muchas gracias- les respondo emocionada- Con respecto a su hermano, haré lo que pueda…- les sonrió y me voy a mi cuarto.

**Shaoran**

Me he pasado el día aburrido, entrenando artes marciales, leyendo, haciendo de todo ya que Sakura se fue con mis hermanas y quien sabe a que hora llegan, ni siquiera la vi a la hora del desayuno, la echo en falta, quisiera ver sus bonitos ojos, creo que estoy totalmente loco cada vez la quiero un poco más y ella no se entera de nada.

Suspiro, por milésima vez en el día.

Decido que mejor duermo un rato, aun quedan unas horas para la cena, estoy cerrando los ojos cuando tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- la puerta se abre y aparece Futtie, trae una gran sonrisa.

-Así que ya llegaron- le digo.

-Claro, sabíamos que extrañarías a Saku…así que la trajimos lo más pronto posible- me guiña un ojo y yo me pongo rojo.

-Bonito tono el de tus mejillas- se burla ella, es la más cercana de mis hermanas, por que es con la que existe menos diferencia de edad, además claro de que es la única que queda soltera.

-¿Viniste solo a molestarme?- le pregunto.

-¡Claro que no!- me anuncia sonriente- vine a decirte que todas aprobamos que tengas una relación con Saku, es una chica buena…

-Yo no necesito su aprobación- la sonrisa que se expande por su rostro me indica que acabo de meter la pata.

-Acabas de reconocer abiertamente que la chica te gusta- me anuncia, y caigo en la cuenta de que tiene razón.

-Tram- po-sa- le digo con los dientes apretados.

-No pasa nada, no pasa- me dice Futtie riéndose y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Te ayudaremos a conquistarla- me dice con un brillo extraño en los ojos- es tan linda y simpática, es perfecta para ti hermanito.

"_Perfecta para ti" _sonrío como idiota al pensar en las palabras de mi hermana, ojala eso fuera cierto…

¡Pero que Diablos! Ya me puse a pensar tonterías, miro a mi hermana que sigue con una sonrisa en los labios y la mirada perdida en sus fantasías…Estoy en un gran problema, que Futtie y las demás me ayuden no puede ser bueno. Ellas están Locas…

¡Rayos! Dios ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?.

**(Sakura)**

La cena transcurrió con aparente tranquilidad, Mei me sigue mirando como si me quisiera matar, ¿Será que todavía está molesta por lo que ocurrió ayer? Prefiero no acercarme a ella, por lo menos hasta que los ánimos estén más tranquilos,

Ahora ya me preparo para dormir seguro Kero me vista mañana, no puedo evitar sonreír al pensar en el.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, voy a abrir, es Meiling…parece que la mala suerte no se cansa de acosarme.

-Hola ¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto.

-Nada, solo quiero tener una pequeña charla contigo- me dice y sigo sintiendo que esta muy enojada.

-¿Es por lo que ocurrió ayer?- le pregunto, ya que esta aquí lo mejor es solucionar el tema ahora.

-Nop…eso yo…- titubea un momento- me disculpo por eso- me sonríe sin ganas, esta extraña.

-No pasa nada…en realidad si tenias razón- digo- Yo no debería estar en tu casa, aunque eso no es del todo mi culpa sino del cabezota de tu primo- le digo sonriendo mientras intento calmar los ánimos, pero no funciona, Meiling tiene clavada su mirada en mi.

-Yo…Sakura…en realidad quiero pedirte un favor- la miro sorprendida ¿en que podría ayudarla yo?

-Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que quiero mucho a Xiao- le oigo decir- aunque querer es poco decir…Yo lo adoro…Lo amo- es extraño que Meilig me confiese el amor que siente por su primo ¿Que pretende al decírmelo?…

-Yo quisiera que tu me ayudaras a acercarme más a él, el pasa mucho tiempo contigo…Estoy segura de que Xiao también siente algo por mi, pero es algo tímido además claro de que no parece darse cuenta…se que si me deja intentarlo puedo hacerlo Feliz…- yo asiento levemente con la cabeza.

-Estas bien te ayudare en lo que pueda- le respondo- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer de momento?- pregunto.

-Aléjate de él…- susurra Meiling con una mirada que me asusta- es decir…no absorbas tanto su tiempo…se que se supone que el tiene que acompañarte cuando salgas y esas cosas, dile que puedes sola o que iras con tu primo- me sonríe levemente- ¿crees que puedas ayudarme?

-Cla…claro- digo titubeante sin saber porqué, hay algo en esta extraña situación que no me gusta nada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya es domingo, estoy emocionada, Kero dijo que ya venia en camino…Seguro la pasare bien con el y me olvidaré del extraño ambiente que a ratos se respira en esta casa.

Alguien llama a mi puerta cuando estoy frente al espejo poniéndome algo de brillo en los labios.

-Enseguida voy- me asomo a abrir y una muchacha vestida con un uniforme de servicio me habla.

-Señorita Kinomoto, El Joven Clow acaba de llegar, la espera abajo en la sala- dice de manera muy formal y hace una pequeña reverencia.

-Eh, Muchas gracias por informarme, enseguida bajo- la muchacha se retira, yo tomo mi bolso y voy en busca de Kero. Mi rubio primo estaba sentado en un sofá conversando con las hermanas de Shaoran, sonríe al verme.

-Sakurita tu primo es muy simpático- me dice Fi Mei.

-¡Además de mono!-añade Shiefa.

-Ya no le digan nada mas, porque sino el ego de Kero va a ser tan grande que no habrá quien lo aguante- les digo y todos ríen.

-Ahí que ver que eres mala Sakurita…Y con lo mucho que te quiero- me dice Kero abrazándome.

-Aaahh- suspiran las hermanas de Shaoran- Son tan lindos- no se porque pero me puse roja, la situación era embarazosa.

-Ya…Ya nos vamos- les digo a las chicas y me despido de ellas.

-Cuida de ella Kero-Chan – dice Fanren.

-Oh no se preocupen les devolveré a Sakurita mañana, sana y salva- responde mi primo. Guiñándoles un ojo y luego me arrastra fuera de la casa jalándome de la mano.

-Hoy si que la vamos a pasar en grande- anuncia Kero- tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas- me sonríe, pero yo estoy como atontada.

-¿Kero has dicho que me traerás mañana o he oído mal?- la sonrisa se extiende aun más por su rostro.

-Has escuchado perfectamente- yo lo miro sin entender.

-Pero…veras yo no he hablado con la Señora Li…no le pedí permiso- bien seguro eso se escucho patético, pero es la verdad, ya no quiero causar más problemas.

- Vaya has cambiado Sakurita ¿Desde cuando pides permiso? Yo creí que ya habías dejado de ser una niña chiquita…-Kero esta burlándose de mi, lo se por la sonrisa llena de mofa que se dibuja en su rostro.

-¿Tienes ganas de ser torturado lenta y dolorosamente?- le pregunto.

-jajaja, lo siento no me pude resistir es que no todos los días ves a Sakura Kinomoto Humillada y diciendo que debe pedir permiso, eso fue patético- dice carcajeándose.

-Te matare- le digo.

-Esta bien, esta bien yo hable con la Señora Ieran y ya te han autorizado a que te vengas conmigo…Así que se buena niña y tal vez te compre un dulce-mi adorado primo sigue con sus burlas y esta comenzando a fastidiarme en serio.

(Shaoran)

Me levante temprano como siempre, después de desayunar mi madre me llamó a su despacho.

-Hijo tenemos que hablar- comienza diciendo con su acostumbrada seriedad.

-¿hay algún problema madre?- pregunto preocupado.

-No, yo no lo calificaría de problema- me mira fijamente- todos estos años has estudiado en casa, pero ahora con la llegada de la señorita Kinomoto las cosas van a cambiar un poco- me explica.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto.

-Tu le dijiste a sus padres que te harías cargo de ella, se que no es una niña pequeña, pero esta bajo nuestro cuidado, así que me tome la libertad de inscribirte en el mismo instituto al que ella asistirá- hay un momento de silencio.

-Comprendo madre- le digo.

-Gracias hijo, Por cierto empezaras a ir a clases a partir de mañana ya tengo tu uniforme- me avisa.

-¿Puedo empezar la clases el martes?- pregunto, así entraré el mismo día que Sakura.

-Esta bien, solo espero que te comportes y que cuides de la señorita Kinomoto- me dice mi madre con una sonrisa casi imperceptible dibujada en sus labios.

-Si es todo, me retiro madre- me voy del despacho de Ieran, voy a practicar un rato con la espada.

(Sakura)

Kero me llevó al centro de la ciudad nos la pasamos haciendo compras.

-Estoy cansada- le digo suspirando.

-Por lo menos hemos terminado…Ya tienes todo para comenzar las clases solo falta

Tu uniforme, por el que iremos mañana- dice Kero- ahora nos vamos por un helado y después a la sorpresa que tenia preparada para ti- me anuncia.

-Yo creí que lo de la sorpresa era esto de llevarme a comprar…-le digo.

-¡Claro que no!- me dice sonriendo- esto solo fue para torturarte un poquito, además claro de que ahora compraste todos los útiles a tu gusto-yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Gracias Kero-le digo- me encanta todo lo que compramos, ahora vamos por ese helado- Después de comer nuestro helado, Kero me llevo a patinar en hielo.

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto, siempre me ha gustado el patinaje y mi primito lo sabía de sobra.

-Por supuesto, esto es fantástico, eres maravilloso Kero- le digo emocionada.

-Ya lo sabía, pero gracias- dice mi primo guiñando un ojo- soy el mejor- dice mi primo dándose aires de importancia, siempre he sido algo engreído.

Nos la pasamos patinando y riendo, finalmente cuando ya era tarde nos fuimos a la casa del tío Clow.

-La pase fantástico hoy, pero ya estoy muerta- les explique al tío Clow y Kero después de cenar.

-Vete a descansar- me dijo Kero- recuerda que mañana te despertaré temprano y nunca has sido muy buena para madrugar- dijo mi primo burlándose.

-Buenas noches pequeña Sakura- dijo amablemente el tío Clow- que duermas bien.

-Igual ustedes- murmure y mientras subía la escalera me fui bostezando, finalmente llegue a la habitación que me habían preparado y después de ponerme un pijama que Kero al parecer me había comprado me metí bajo las mantas de la cama y me dormí.

(Shaoran)

No había visto a Sakura en todo el día, sabia que había salido con su primo, pero ya era la hora de la cena y no había llegado.

-Hermanito seguro te preguntas donde esta Sakurita ¿verdad?- dijo Fanren cuando ya nos sentábamos a la mesa.

-Se quedara en casa de Kero-Chan- dijo Shiefa, mi puño se cerro con fuerza.

- No seas egoísta hermanito- me dice Futtie, solo la miro molesto y luego me concentro en la comida, pero solo pensar en que Sakura esta con su primo me revuelve el estomago, esta noche va a ser una muy larga.

(Sakura)

Ya es lunes, me muero de sueño a pesar de que dormí bastante, Kero ya me vino a desperar y ahora me estoy arreglando para bajar a desayunar, luego nos vamos a ir al instituto.

-Ahhhug…-bostezo con flojera.

- Un buen café te dejara bien despierta- me dice Kero-. Por cierto ¿no le temes a las motocicletas o si?- me pregunta mi primo.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? No…Claro que no…- respondo todavía medio adormilada.

-Me alegra saber eso- dice mi primo plantándole un mordisco a un pedazo de tarta, le encantan los dulces.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-No esperaras que me monte en esa cosa ¿cierto?- le digo a Kero.

-No seas gallina, yo te pregunte si le temías a las motocicletas y tu me dijiste que no- me reclama el.

-Yo no soy ninguna gallina…pero, pero…- intento decir.

-Pero nada, sube en mi bebé y vamos que ya se esta haciendo tarde- me dice mi primito.

-Si muero en el trayecto, será únicamente culpa tuya- le digo tomando el casco que el me ofrece y montándome en su motocicleta.

-Solo afírmate fuerte- dice mi primo arrancando mientras yo ahogo un grito.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Casi morí de un susto- le reclamo una vez que baje de su moto, el la deja aparcada y luego me toma de la mano. Me arrastra por un camino lleno de árboles y flores.

-Ese edificio de ahí enfrente es la sede principal del instituto- señala Kero indicándome una obra arquitectónica gigante que se alza frente a nosotros, se ve que es antigua, pero la palabra obra arquitectónica no se queda corta, es realmente una edificación preciosa de unos cinco pisos, creo que el estilo es gótico.

-¡Wow es asombroso!-le digo.

-Eso es obvio Sakurita, este es uno de los mejores Institutos de Inglaterra…es lo menos que puedes pedir para alguien como yo- aquí va Kero otra vez y su lado egomaníaco.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina donde venden los uniformes, un montón de estudiantes se nos quedan viendo.

Al final nos hacen pasar a un salón de muros blancos y unos sillones negros muy cómodos.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto?- pregunta una chica acercándose- Soy yo- le respondo.

-Sígame por favor- me dice ella, me lleva hasta un probador, me pasa prendas en distintas tallas, salgo con la camisa blanca puesta y la falda verde oscuro con líneas negras y grises la corbata es plateada con líneas negras, los zapatos son unos botines y los calcetines son blancos, el saco es plomo y sin mangas y sobre este va un saco negro con una gran R plateada bordada al lado derecho.

-Se ve preciosa- me dice la chica- haremos unos últimos ajustes- me señala ella mirándome con ojo critico tomando unas medidas y anotando algo en un cuadernito que lleva.

-Su uniforme estará listo en una hora- me dice- mientras puede recorrer nuestras instalaciones, yo me cambio y me voy a reunir con Kero que ahora esta acompañado de un par de chicas y un chico.

-Sakurita- dice mi primo apenas me ve- todos sus amigos voltean a verme.

-Ella es mi prima- dice él.

-Hola- digo yo.

- Mi nombre es Charles Fergusson-dice el chico que se acerca a saludar mas de cerca- Es un gusto señorita…

-Kinomoto….Sakura Kinomoto- digo yo.

-Yo soy Chiharu Mihara- señala una chica de coletas- encantada de conocerte.

-Es un placer- dice la otra chica yo soy- Kathleen - los saludos a todos y luego Kero se despide.

-Aun hay mucho por ver mañana podrás hacer amigos- me dice mientras nos alejamos.

(Shaoran)

-Realmente no entiendo porque debo hacer esto…-murmuro.

-Su madre lo ha decidido así Joven- me responde Wei- además así podrá conocer su nuevo colegio.

-Si Xiao, podremos conocer nuestro nuevo instituto- dice Meiling emocionada, _¿porque tuvo que venir ella también? _Me pregunto molesto.

-Como digas…-respondo lo único bueno es que podré vera Sakura, dormí pésimo por su culpa…Tal vez por eso estoy tan irritable, dormir poco no es bueno par mí…

-Hemos llegado- anuncia Wei, Mei y yo descendemos del carro, frente a nosotros se extiende un campus gigantesco.

-genial…-susurro molesto ¿_Cómo rayos encontraré a Sakura entre toda esta gente?_

¡Tienes razón Xiao esto es genial!- dice Mei a mi lado emocionada, solo me llevo una mano a la cabeza

Comenzamos a caminar y vemos a un grupo de gente apiñada en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Entonces a partir de mañana estudiaras aquí?- oigo que pregunta un chico.

-Eh…sí- dice una voz tímida que se me hace conocida.

-Ey Ey dejen respirar a mi primita…Ya vez Saku, soy tan popular que todo mundo desea conocerte por ser tan cercana a mí- dice una voz que reconozco enseguida, solo el idiota de Kerberos Clow podría estar hablando de esa manera engreída, me abro pasó entre la gente hasta llegar frente a una sonrojada Sakura que intenta responder a las preguntas que le hacen.

-Shao…Hola Shaoran- dice percatándose de mi presencia.

-Hola Sakura-se me adelanta Meiling-¿sabias que mi primito y yo vendremos a este instituto?- dice mi prima, mientras todos la escuchan atentos.

-¡Eso es genial!- dice Sakura contenta y luego me mira sonriendo- Seremos compañeros, me alegra mucho saber que ustedes también estarán aquí- dice hablando por Mei y por mi.

-Por cierto estamos recorriendo las instalaciones ¿les gustaría venir con nosotros?- pregunta Sakura.

-por supuesto-respondo yo rápidamente antes de que Mei diga alguna otra cosa.

-También me gustaría acompañarte- dice de repente una voz demasiado conocida para mí.

-¡Hiraguizawa!- dice Kerberos- es bueno verte- le sonríe- pero espero que mantengas tus garras lejos de mi primita.

-Eso solo lo decide Sakura- responde el idiota de Eriol- y que dices ¿me dejas acompañarte?- pregunta mi primo.

-Si…claro- dice Sakura.

-Yo también quiero ir- dice la voz de un chico al que no conozco.

-Y yo-dice otro tipo, realmente están comenzando a fastidiarme.

-Esta bien- dice la chica de ojos jade que me roba el sueño- todos los que quieran pueden venir así será mas divertido…- sonríe y veo como varios idiotas la miran embelezados.

-¿Pero es que no tienen clases?- reclama Kerberos, pero nadie lo toma en cuenta.

-Al parecer eres muy popular- dice Mei a Sakura.

-¿Tu crees?- responde la castaña de forma ingenua…

Venir al instituto va a ser horrible, no creo que pueda soportar ver todos los días como los idiotas intentan llamar la atención de Sakura…definitivamente que sea popular no es nada bueno.

ºOºoOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOº

ºOºoºOºoOºoOºoOºoOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº

**Nottas De Nott^-^: **Hola a todos se que he estado desparecida demasiado tiempo…Por ese hice este cap un poquito más largo, pido disculpas se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo ninguna de mis historias…Esta es la que mas reviews tiene por eso subí primero un cap de esta, no pienso dejar el fic, seguiré hasta el final aunque me demore en subir los cap nuevos…No saco nada con darles excusas o explicaciones del porque de la demora…Lo que si voy hacer es dar las gracias a todos quienes siguen este fic, a todos los que dedican su tiempo a leer la historia muchas gracias, espero que también hayan disfrutado este cap…Y no lo prometo pero intentaré actualizar mas rápido…

Por cierto el Próximo cap se llamara

**VIDA DE ESTUDIANTE**

Espero sus reviews para que me digan que opinan respecto a este cap…Las cosas se ponen en movimiento de a poquito, Mei ya descubrió que Shao esta enamorado de Saku…y la chica de ojos verdes parece ser muy popular además ¿Qué pretende Eriol? Pues estas cosas ni yo lo se, solo tengo una vaga idea así que si les interesa

Hasta el próximo cap

Ja ne¡

ººººººººººººººººººººZONA Rººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

No me he olvidado de ustedes queridos lectores, tengo que decir lo de siempre ustedes que me escriben y apoyan son mi mayor motivación para continuar mis fics, así que gracias de corazón.

**amatista1986**** : **Me alegro mucho que la historia te guste y que puedo decir parece que Salí un poco demorona con las actualizaciones, aun así espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic. Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas escribiéndome.

**Luna-Box****: **Hola amiga, al final mi Pc nunca revivió, pero las buenas noticias son que me compraron uno nuevo, estoy feliz de que me escribieras y de que te gustara el cap anterior y Kero bueno ya viste como es, se cree el centro del universo, pero adora a Saku…Mil gracias por el ánimo me encanta todo lo que me escribes.

Pues aquí esta el nuevo cap, ojala te haya gustado tanto como el anterior, gracias por tu apoyo y lindas palabras, una abrazo par ti que estés muy bien y ojala no te hayas aburrido de mi por demorarme tanto en actualizar.

**aKi-kHL**: Me alegra de verdad que te divirtieras el cap, a veces considero que no soy muy buena escribiendo cosas graciosas, es bueno saber que no siempre es así, las hermanas de Shaoran son geniales todas medias loquitas y Ieran si que inspira respeto yo cuando la vi en el anime la encontré muy bonita pero se veía severa, pues Eriol apareció para revolver un poquito las cosas…Y Mei pues bueno es Mei pero las cosas no le están resultando como esperaba…Pues ya sabes muchas gracias por leer el fic y por tu hermoso review, de verdad lo aprecio.

**LORENA: **Muchas gracias por el review siempre me pongo muy contenta cuando aparecen nuevos lectores, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, un saludo y espero tu review contándome que te pareció este nuevo cap.

**Angel Zafiro**: Hola aparecí de nuevo…ya me había tardado ¿no? Te tengo una sorpresa…se que a ti te gusta mucho La caja de Pandora, no creo que la vaya a actualizar pronto, pero pienso subir a mi profile una línea cronológica explicando algunas cosas…Ojala esta sorpresa te guste, ahí me cuentas…Y pues ahora tengo Pc nuevo, ya que el anterior definitivamente murió…espero que disfrutes esta cap saludos y abrazos.

**isabel. **gracias por tu review, con respecto a Mei si sabe bastante bien como ser una persona desagradable y ahora estará mucho más atenta a Saku, pues ya descubrió que es a ella a quien Shao quiere en verdad, Espero que te haya gustado este cap, hasta otra

**Diana Prenze**Hola gracias por tu review me alegro de que te guste el fic, si Shao es tierno siempre y cuando se trate de saku y a mi también me gusta la actitud de ella, espero que también hayas disfrutado de este cap, Nos vemos en el próximo cap**. **

**hoshiharu****: **jajaja pues no para Shao las cosas no serán nada fáciles, pero el sabe que vale la pena por eso no se rinde…gracias por tu reviews y por leer el fic.

**S&S: **Amiga tus reviews tan animosos siempre me alegran, ya veo que nuestro fic en conjunto no va a funcionar, pero no hay de que preocuparse…se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, además con que leas y disfrutes este fic ya haces bastante. Shao ya admite abiertamente que esta loquito, totalmente enamorado de Saku, lo malo ahora es que Mei también lo sabe º-º… Siempre gracias por tus buenos deseos, Ya tengo PC nuevo y también teclado…gracias al cielo (y a mi madre también X)D, nos estamos leyendo, cuídate mucho y un abrazote.


End file.
